Vicious
by Joie Cullen
Summary: Edward knows how to handle scared and hurt animals. He's rehabilitated many in the short time he's run his rehab and foster home for strays. What he doesn't quite know how to handle is a scared and hurt woman who he fell in love with years ago. What will he do when he finds out the love of his life is being abused by her husband who is the Deputy of Police for Forks? RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**STORY NOTES:** First of all, I own nothing pertaining to _Twilight_. That is Stephenie Meyer – lucky broad… SO, no copyright infringement intended.

Secondly: I got this idea after watching a documentary on HBO called _One Nation Under Dog_. I highly recommend it, but it is NOT for the faint of heart. Hell, even I could barely stand it and I'm a tough nut to crack. Forks, Washington – as far as I know – does NOT have anything to do with that documentary – what I'm writing is a work of fiction and using some of the things I have seen that ARE fact in my little story. I will not be using any of the names or places found in the documentary, I am using _Twilight_ characters instead. Basically – Edward is a character based on a man in the documentary, some of the practices are being written about but have nothing to do with the real locations.

I am not a Veterinarian, nor am I a doctor. I know barely ANYTHING about vet medicine, and less than about human medicine. Procedures or treatment will probably be Googled. Do not take it as fact. **WORK OF FICTION** PEOPLE!

Finally, **Vicious is rated M** for a gamut of things including violence, language, sexual situations, rape, abuse (towards people and animals), the dark side of animal shelters, and death (of people and/or animals). This is the only warning you will get. If you can't handle, or don't like reading about any of the above, this story may not be for you. For those of you like me who just can't let this kind of angst and horror go…I promise you it will be worth it in the end. :) Characters will be OOC, obviously...

I will be posting this story once a week – that's the plan anyway. I will also be alternating POVs each chapter from Edward to Bella as best as I can. There will be a lot of bad before there's any good, but I promise you, there will be good. :D

* * *

_A/N: I own nothing. Such a pity... *sigh* This is Edward's POV with his history and some history of the characters. There is a character death spoken about, but in past tense. Remember, I said this was NOT going to be all happy go lucky for a while. _

**EPOV**

The incessant ringing of my cell phone woke me at four-thirty in the morning and as I slammed my hand around blindly it fell off of the nightstand and onto the floor. _Guess I'm up_, I thought as I let it go to voicemail. I was somewhere between sleep and awake when it went off again. _Shit_…, popping my eyes open I groaned as I got up and located the blasted thing under the bed. _Alice_. "Who's dead or on fire?" I growl into the phone. I realize this isn't the nicest things to do for a few reasons. One, she's my sister. Two, this is probably work related.

"Screw you, too!" She replied and I smiled.

"What's up?" This time I'm sure she can hear the smile in my voice.

"You wanted me to call first thing when I got up so we could head out. Why do you ask me these things if you're just going to yell at me?" She pouts.

"Shit, that's right. I'm sorry, Ali, look why don't you get dressed and I'll be there in a little bit. We can do breakfast before." I try to make her feel better.

"You know, now I remember why I like you!" She laughed and hung up on me. I chuckled to myself and went into the bathroom to start my morning ritual – which wasn't much – piss, brush my teeth, shave and attempt to brush my hair into anything but the electrocuted look. I throw on some jeans and a t-shirt since I'm just going to be getting dirty, pull a hooded sweatshirt over my head and hunt for shoes.

Why is it, anytime you've got to hurry, you can never – and I mean _never_ – find shoes? Locating my beat up pair of black Crocs I slip them on then open the basement door. "Em!" I shout. My best friend and roommate, Emmett stays in the basement. He didn't want to move in, in the first place. He claimed he shouldn't have to give up his apartment and 'move home like a little bitch.' I told him it was better than living with his dad and having to deal with why he lost his chance at football stardom after college all because his dad thought it was a good idea to lace his food and drinks every chance he got with steroids. But, I digress…

"What?" Comes wafting up from the blackness below.

"Feed the hoard. I'm going on the monthly shuffle." I shout and slam the door, grab my keys, and then trip over the lump on the floor…? "Damn it, Jake! You have _got_ to stop sleeping in the middle of the kitchen!" With a grumble from the beast at my feet I leave the house and run to the giant, black conversion van. Opening the passenger door I grab the magnetic sign and slap it on the side of the van: "Cullen Dog Rescue and Half-Way House" reflected in the moonlight and I smiled.

After Alice and I graduated my parents decided we needed to head back to Chicago to stay near family. Dad got his job back as Chief of Surgery at U of C Medical Center and mom wanted a new house to decorate, so, we closed up the house I'm living in now and headed east. Up until we got back to Chicago my little secret held. Once we got back to the Windy City shit got more accessible and I started fucking up. Apparently you can get oxies from just about anybody anywhere. And if they didn't have oxies I could get xany bars for around the same price. I couldn't help it. My dad, Carlisle Cullen – Chief Surgeon – wanted perfection out of my sister and I. Alice had no problem reaching for greatness and went off to become a Vet. I, on the other hand, couldn't handle the structure or the demands of Veterinary school and I didn't like people all that much, so a surgeon or physician was out of the question. Between the sad, disappointed look on my parent's faces, to the pressure of school I needed something to take the edge off and stealing beer and buying weed wasn't cutting it anymore. I needed stronger. I found it and shit went south, fast.

It wasn't like I couldn't hack school. I just couldn't deal with the tediousness and the structure and the rules. The shit was easy and I was breezing through all of my classes. I graduated before Alice, but then when I decided I needed to celebrate, I got arrested. Possession with the intent to sell because they found a bottle of Oxycontin and Xanax. I was placed in jail over night with one phone call that I did not use at the time and in the morning I was sent before the judge. I explained that I was never going to sell them, that I got a month supply so that I could go undetected better than having to buy the shit all the time. I had no prior arrests, so the judge took off the sale charge, putting me on probation and giving me a $2,000 fine.

When my parents found out about it, it was like World War 3, and then it all came out. I told them about my drinking and smoking in high school and how those things didn't help me now. All I wanted to do was make my dad proud of me… All I got from him was hate and disappointment. He gave me an ultimatum. Rehab or I had to leave. I left.

I lived in my car for two years, at this point I was twenty four years old; all the schooling I went through was pointless because my license to practice was revoked. I worked odd jobs to get the money I needed for gas in the tank, pills, and sometimes food. When Alice found me I was skinny, dirty, out of cash, and sick. She got me to a hotel and called our mom who got there as fast as she could. She told me how much she loved me and that she never wanted me to leave, but that I needed help. Having it all explained to me with a mother's unconditional love it didn't hurt as much as it did when Dad said it. Of course, that could have just been that she got me at the right moment. After all, I was so sick because I hadn't had any in like 24 hours.

Next thing I know I'm at some exclusive and private rehab center in Seattle which was run by my new favorite people, Peter and Charlotte Harris. My mother promised me that if I got through it, and stayed sober, she'd find a way to bury my record. I told her she didn't have to, that I put myself in the situation and needed to live with the consequences, but she did it anyway – one year later. After that, I moved into our old house here in Forks and never looked back.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I pulled out of the drive and headed toward town.

It took about ten minutes to get to Alice's house. She lived right in town so she was close by if an emergency came in. She's Forks' local Veterinarian. You'd never guess it because she walks around looking like a pint-sized super model, but her passion (besides Manolo Blahniks) is animals. As if on cue, she comes strolling down her front porch in a purple sweater dress and tights, with knee high black boots. I roll my eyes.

"You realize we're going to be walking around in dog shit and piss, right?" I sigh as she hops in.

"Duh, that's why I'm wearing the clearance boots." She winked. Letting it go – because that's always for the best – I pull out of her drive and head to the local diner.

Living in Forks you have to get used to everyone knowing your business. When we parked the van and headed in it was nearly deserted because it was only five in the morning, but the few regulars were there already. I had a bit of a reputation from my past and I was still being punished for it by some of the locals, so I never know how I'm going to be treated day to day. "Edward, Alice, come on over here and sit down." Mary, the little old lady and owner of the diner said as she waved us over. I smile because she's the sweetest thing you will ever meet in your whole life. She's about as tall as Alice – who's barely five feet – and has the prettiest puff of grey hair on the top of her head. Her eyes were blue, and sparkled constantly like she was up to something all the time. I often wondered what it would have been like if I'd have met her fifty years ago.

"You didn't act this excited when the mayor came in yesterday." Ralph, one of the regulars, grumbled from his booth in the back.

"I don't like the mayor, Ralphy, now shush!" Mary rolled her eyes and we tried not to laugh. "Now, what can I get you two?"

"Two coffees and I'll have the special." I smiled.

"I don't know how you can eat that much." Alice shook her head and turned to Mary. "I'll have some of your oatmeal, with brown sugar and blue berries please."

"Coming right up." Mary smiled and as she shouted the order through the small window in the wall behind her that cut the kitchen off from the dining area she grabbed up two coffee mugs and a pot of steaming brew. "I take it you're out searching for waywards again?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It's that time of the month again."

"Be careful who you say that to, young man. You might get a good wallop!" Mary chuckled and though I blushed I laughed right along with her. "And stop calling me 'Ma'am', it's obnoxious. I'm still 29, I don't need little whippersnappers calling me names."

"Of course, my apologies…" I snorted. Alice smacked the back of my head and Mary winked at her. I busied myself adding a few sugar packets and some cream to my coffee when I heard the bell over the door chime. Not looking up, I listened to Mary greet the new customer.

"Well, if it isn't Deputy Hunter! What brings you in this morning, son?"

"It's my morning to procure the breakfast for the prisoners….and the Chief." The voice sounded oddly familiar and I recognized the last name. I glanced towards the two of them and blinked. James Hunter. I graduated high school with the guy. I'd remember that face anywhere. He had sharp blue eyes and a shortly cropped hair cut – much different from the long, dirty blonde hair I remembered. Last I'd heard he was going to school in California, must have changed his mind or decided to come back to Podunk. I couldn't believe he was a cop – Deputy nonetheless – considering he was one of the guys who got me on pills back in the day. Shaking my head I decided if he was in uniform he probably deserved the job.

"Edward?" James asked, "I knew you were back in town but I hadn't had a chance to hunt you down. What have you been up to, man?" Walking over and taking the stool next to me he held out his hand and I shook it with a smile.

"James, is that you? God, you're a cop? I can't believe it after what we were like as kids. Last thing I would have ever guessed was you in a uniform!" I shook my head.

"That was a long ass time ago." He looked me in the eye now, giving me a seriously hard expression. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at us. I motioned to Mary and Alice that I'd be just outside and tilted my head indicating I wanted James to follow. He got up and came out behind me.

"These people hear everything…" I smiled awkwardly. "What's your problem, James?"

"I am the Deputy Chief of Police here in Forks and the last thing I want is for our crime rate to sky rocket now that I'm holding this position. If Charlie were to retire – ever – I want the job…"

"Shit, Swan is still Chief?"

"Yeah, man, he's still chief. And he knows you're back. He told me if I ever saw you to tell you he was going to be watching for you. I guess he's still pissed you didn't take the offer I did." James chuckled and I pulled at my hair.

"I figured I didn't have a problem then. Besides, we were moving back to Chicago, remember?"

"Well, I don't think I have to tell you twice." I respected the fact that he was a cop, but if he warned me about something one more time my Croc would be up his ass… Not to mention I had to get back in there and eat so we could head out to the local shelters before Death Row claimed more victims.

"Roger…" I saluted with a grin. "Look, my food's probably getting cold so I'll have to talk to you later."

"Make sure you send in your kennel license request before the week is up. Apparently you've got a menagerie out there and Forks requires you apply for those kinds of numbers. What are you doing out there, anyway?"

"I run a rehab and foster home for animals. Mainly dogs and some cats, but we get some bigger animals, too, now and then." I answered. I really wanted to eat, so I was getting a little pissed. James must have sensed that, so he nodded and smiled.

"If you're here for good reasons we won't have problems. I'll see you around, Edward." He said and held the door for me to head back in. "Oh, hey…one more thing… You remember Bella?"

"Yeah, how is she?" I smiled remembering how she looked back then. Chestnut hair in waves down over her shoulders. Chocolate eyes that made it hard to concentrate. The perfect little heart shaped face that you just wanted to cup in your hands and kiss… Shit, she had such a crush on me, and if I was honest I fucking loved the hell out of her… I just never let her know. She was too good for a piece of shit like me.

"We're married now." He winked and walked away.

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach, the air was ripped from my lungs and it was hard to breathe. I wasn't sure why that news hit me so hard, and I didn't have time to worry about it. Shaking it off I headed back to the counter. Once I sat down I dismissed the look Alice gave me for later and dug in. I didn't have time for this kind of bullshit and I knew it wouldn't go away if I went at it the easy way. These are the moments when I wish I would have just built a shack in the fucking woods. Laws were laws and I couldn't let the animals suffer so I decided now wasn't the time to worry about it. I had animals to save and the van seated ten. Alice and I would be saving ten lives by the end of the day. It made crap like this totally worth getting clean.

Alice decided we had to stop at the "city pound" as she called it, which wasn't far from the truth. When Animal Control picked up strays or "vicious" dogs they usually just came back to the Forks shelter which was little more than a garage with chain link cages all over it. The floor and walls were cement while the ceiling was barely insulated. Apparently the mayor didn't find it necessary to talk to the county to get funding for this place so when they got full they euthanized the ones most likely to be left behind anyway. That was usually the elderly, the sick, and the "bully" breeds like pit bulls, rottweiler's, dobermans, boxers, and bull dogs which is a shame because there's nothing wrong with any of them. The worst part about all of that was the fact that these animals were put down right out in the open in front of the other animals.

"I hope we're there before they start the pile up. I can't bear to see dead dogs again today." Alice whispered.

"At least they upgraded…" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" I never really told Alice it happened in our town because I think it would destroy her, but she needed to know. Kind of like when a kid finds out Santa isn't real – you want to make sure you tell them before they get the nasty version. OK, maybe comparing this shit to Santa was a bit apples and oranges, but whatever...

"You know they never used to spend the money on the euthanasia, they'd use gas." I said, paling just thinking about the sounds I heard when I first discovered how they murdered countless dogs of every shape, size and age.

"Like, putting them to sleep before surgery, right?" Alice asked, but I could see it in her eyes that she knew better. Hell, she's a Vet for Christ sakes… I just shook my head. "Oh no, no…you don't mean…"

"A metal box, ten to fifteen at a time… Then when they are dead they pile more on top of them and do it all over again. Call in a garbage truck and toss em like they toss a dumpster." I said, feeling my breakfast fight for a way out as we pulled into Forks Shelter.

"I'll kill them all!" Alice shouted.

"Do you really think they wanted that job? I mean, come on, Ali no one wants to suffocate dogs all day – that's not their hobby…"

"They why don't they just refuse?"

"Because it's how they put food on the table. Look, they fought it and now they get juiced. They're still dying."

"I don't ever want to hear what that must sound like…" Alice cried and I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to give her a hug.

"No you don't…" I whispered. After a moment she calmed down and we got out of the truck. "Just remember, we only have room for ten and we have two other shelters to hit today." Alice nodded and wiped her eyes.

"OK." We headed into the shelter and were met with the familiar smell of wet dog. I smiled as I walked up to the front desk and saw Janet standing there as usual.

"Morning Cullens, here for your walk through again?" Janet asked. She was average height and weight with dark skin and short brown hair. She was retired from the police force as an Animal Patrol officer, but still had bills to pay so she did desk work now. She was barely fifty and very kind and pretty.

"Yes, Ma'am. It sounds like you've got a packed house." I smiled and she nodded sadly.

"The chillier it gets out there the more we find. Seems like they like to hide in the woods when its warm, but when all the little critters and the campers slow down they come into town and get caught." She shook her head.

"Do you know if La Push can take any of these?" Alice asked hopefully.

"They're full, too. They're trying to find out who's doing it – but someone keeps dropping off litters of hound pups about every three months or so. Think there's a hunter out there who refuses to get their dogs fixed and they keep breeding. At least they're dropping them off with someone…" She sighed.

"At least? I mean…who just hands over puppies all the time?" Alice hissed. She was smart as hell as a doctor, but pretty naïve when it came to anything else.

"Back in the sixties they'd just put them in garbage bags and toss them over the cliffs down there." Janet explained and Alice paled, threw her hand over her mouth and ran for the restroom.

"It's been a pretty rough educational day already this morning for my sister… Sorry about that." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What else did she find out?" Janet asked.

"Old procedure for over population." I winced. Janet's eyes went wide and she smacked the back of my head.

"How could you tell her that? Some things are best left unsaid…"

"Until she stumbles on it herself like I did…" I whispered.

"Boy, God only gives us what we can handle, I don't think she could handle that…" She replied and I nodded.

"Sorry about that…" Alice blushed as she came back to join us at the desk. "Breakfast must have been too heavy."

Neither of us said a word as we headed back to the pens. It didn't take us long to scoop up three dogs. One with a missing back leg that looked to be about a three year old golden retriever named Honey, a five year old german shepard with mange named Copper, and an eight year old deaf blue and white husky named Shilo. We got them in the van and headed out to La Push before stopping at the County shelter.

The La Push shelter was much nicer as things go. It was actually a place run by Billy Black, who lost a son to child abuse. His ex-wife was addicted to heroin and would do everything in her power to get it. Even pawn off her only son for money. He would do hard labor around dealers' houses or worse just so his mother could get a fix. He was found in a field behind an abandoned house in Port Angeles a year or so after I left for Chicago – he'd been sexually assaulted and murdered. The day Billy laid his son to rest was the day he found a puppy in the cemetery and brought him home. The dog was a chow, pit bull mix and he named him after his son. Swearing he had a lot of the same carefree mannerisms his son had as a child.

The system failed Billy because they lived on a reservation and no one wanted to deal with the reservation police who had little to no real resources at the time. Not to mention Billy didn't have a clean record from when he was younger, and pair that off with a druggy of a mother it seemed his case was always shoved to the way side. Had Port Angeles done something sooner we all feel Jake would still be alive. The reason Billy has such a large pole barn now would be because Port Angeles settled out of court for their wrong doings. It doesn't bring his son back, but it makes his goal a little easier now.

After that Billy just couldn't be alone and seemed to collect dogs from then on. Eventually a lot of people had heard of him and just left these dogs in his yard. Because he's confined to a wheel chair he can't care for them all, and when I told him I had come back here to do something very similar he gifted me Jake and some of the other dogs who needed more attention and exercise. Since then I've got to relieve him of some of his extras when he needs me to.

The sun was finally coming up throwing pinks and light blues across the res when we arrived and parked the van outside of Billy's small house. He came to the door to greet us with a smile on his face. "Edward, Alice! So nice to see you two this morning." He waved.

"It's good to see you, Billy. How've you been?" I asked as I reached him and shook his hand. Alice bent down to give him a hug.

"Good, good. Hey, guess what?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"What's that, Billy?"

"I got the Leader Dogs people coming to take some of my pups. When they heard my story and what I'm trying to do they said they'd love to help me out and they'll even let the people who get them where they came from. God, I've been working at this for a couple years now!" He said, nearly bouncing in his seat. I couldn't help but whoop for joy. This was exciting! Half of his pups would be taken by this organization meaning half of the pups would be destined to loving homes without question. I was so happy for him, and happy for the dogs.

"Oh, Billy! That's so great! Let the team know that I'll be glad to look over all of the puppies before they come get them. That way it will be less work for them and maybe they'll work with you more frequently." Alice grinned.

"You'd do that?" Billy asked, stunned. "That's a lot of work, and a lot of money…"

"I've got an inheritance from Grandma Masen, and Edward has Grandpa Masen's estate, not to mention we're both living off of trust funds from our grandparents on our dad's side. I'm pretty sure it's more than enough to cover some basic shots and checkups." Alice replied happily. I nodded in agreement. What was I going to do with that kind of money?

"So, if you ever need anything, Billy, don't hesitate…" I added.

Billy seemed choked up at that and patted my arm and squeezed Alice's hand. "Well, let's get to these critters, then. I've got three or four that could go today. I have two pits who are brother and sister, and you know how people are about them. Plus they need more one on one time than I can handle, Emmett seems to work well with these rambunctious ones. Bonnie and Clyde are in a large kennel together, I had them both fixed at your office Alice so you may remember t hem."

"Oh yeah! They were super cute." Alice skipped.

"I had an old beagle left on my porch this morning as a matter of fact, and I think he's got bad eyes. I haven't named him. And then, if you have room for one more, I have a cocker with a penitent to bite. I call him killer." Billy laughed.

"I'll see what I can do with Killer, we'll take all four. That will leave us with three openings in the van. None of them show signs of fighting?" I asked as we reached the pole barn, Jared – a guy our age was waiting there.

"Not that I can see. No obvious scarring and they are all real good with other dogs, I think Killer is just nervous." Billy explained. "Jared, open the doors will you?"

"You got it, boss. Hey guys, nice to see you back." He smiled. Jared had russet skin like Billy, and his hair was black and falling over his ears.

Once we picked up the four we reminded Billy that Alice would be by with a small team in the next few days to give shots and checkups to the rest of the dogs and puppies. Before we got out of the res Alice got an emergency call from the office and she had to head in to do a surgery. I dropped her off and headed home. The County shelter would have to wait until tomorrow.

When I got back Emmett was already out giving the dogs some free time in the large caged off area so they could stretch their legs. He helped me situate the new bunch and we headed in for lunch. Em said he'd work on the others after so I could get my paperwork to the city before the end of the day. If the people at City Hall were anything like James I wanted to get this shit done as soon as possible. These animals wouldn't suffer because of some dick head with a God complex.

As I sat there getting my paper work going I thought about what else James said; the fact that he was married to Bella still bothered me tremendously. I decided that maybe tomorrow I'd stop in and have a chat with Chief Swan and make my presence known. I planned on talking to Bella as soon as I could, and I wanted Chief to know I was on the up and up before he knew I was talking to his only daughter.

With that in mind I got to work on the rest of my day, knowing it would be a lot of work before I got to turn in, and I'd be up early again in the morning.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave comments - let me know what you think. This is my first real dive into total negativity and I want to make sure it's going over well. I swear to GOD I could not possibly torture these characters with out having some good come of it. Thanks for reading..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I own nothing but the crazy stuff I'm putting Stephenie Meyer's character's through… I have decided that for my own sanity this is going to not only be Bella's back story (sort of), but her last stand…so she thinks. This chapter is rough, and not for the faint of heart. I struggled with the idea of even posting this as is, and decided that I was going with it. But, for your piece of mind, Karma does have a hand in this story so… This girl isn't going through this for nothing! Stick around – those guests who left comments – you'll have a treat in the end notes. :D_

* * *

**BPOV**

I startled awake and frantically looked for the clock on the bedside table. 4:30 in the morning. I slept in. _Oh, god_… I looked around and he was standing there in the doorway glaring at me. I wondered how long he'd been standing there, and had to think that was what woke me – his death glare. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to the alarm." I whispered as I scuttled out of bed and wrapped my robe around me.

"I didn't want to hear it so I shut it off. Your body should be used to its schedule by now." He seethed.

"I'm sorry, I've just been extra tired lately. It's part of…" I was cut off with a sharp smack to my face. I stumbled as I felt the searing burn on my cheek and quickly shut my mouth.

"I'm going to have to pick up breakfast from the diner this morning. Your father's going to be so disappointed when he finds out you failed to get your lazy ass out of bed to make us breakfast." Grabbing my upper arm he shoved me in front of him and down the hall to the kitchen. I began to calculate the punishment for this morning but I never got a good guess until I found out what room he'd take me to. Flicking the light on in the kitchen he pushed me into the stove hard. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but I knew better than to make any noise about it – whining only made it worse. "I want this kitchen spotless when I get home, a roast on the table, and you naked and on your knees in the center of the floor, do you understand, you lazy bitch?"

I just nodded my head. _This wasn't too bad_, I thought to myself. But I was wrong. I watched, dumbfounded and he pulled powdered sugar, honey, and food coloring out of the pantry and proceeded to dump them all over the kitchen. I was calculating how much time it would take to get that food coloring out of the floor when he started laughing. I cut my eyes to him and he was sneering at me. "You better get cleaning. Here's fifty bucks for groceries. I want change." And with that he stomped out of the house and slammed the door.

A few thoughts flitted through my mind at once; none would be productive and would probably get me killed. I felt like getting the hose from outside and just power washing the whole kitchen. I'd fry every appliance we owned in there and probably ruin the floor and walls. Then again, it would just be faster to set the whole thing on fire!

Who was I kidding? My dad adored my husband, figured I deserved him and should be happy he loves me. I often wondered if he knew what James put me through, if that was why my mother disappeared all those years ago. Shaking my head I felt my eyes burn – no matter what I'd never have the heart to leave my flesh and blood behind with a monster. Patting my small bump I sighed and got to work. If I started now it would be clean enough to eat off of by ten, and then I could shower and go to the store and have dinner in the slow cooker by noon, ready and on the table by six when my "darling husband" came home.

I never guessed he'd be like this – and I honestly thought he'd stop when he found out I was pregnant. I guess a monster doesn't care who it hurts.

Back in high school I had a huge crush on James' best friend, Edward Cullen. God, I could stare at him for days if it didn't make me look like a lunatic. He had this bronze hair that just looked like it wanted my fingers tangled in it, and his jade green eyes – I'd never seen eyes that shade before in my life, and not since. I used to follow him around like a little puppy, I'd watch him smoke behind the dumpster at school, and we'd talk about our days. He knew I had a tough relationship with my father, he had never hit me but he was emotionally absent my entire life. Apparently, keeping a roof over my head, food in the fridge, and blankets on my bed were the extent of my father's love for me. Edward hated that, he said I deserved to feel like someone cared for me. I used to imagine that he did, and sometimes it seemed that way when he'd stick up for me or protect me from bullies. But he was nearly as distant as my dad was.

James hung around with Edward and this guy, Emmett. Emmett was the football star so it was shocking when he'd mix company with the likes of Edward and his friends. Emmett was a really cool guy, though. He stuck up for me a lot, too. When I went to homecoming Senior year with Mike Newton, Edward stopped talking to me. I worried I'd done something wrong, but I'd see him smile sadly at me when I did see him in the halls. Mike only wanted to get into my pants that night, so after that he never talked to me again. I guess being a virgin wasn't cool. He ended up fucking Jessica Stanley in the band room one day and he got expelled. Three months later Jessica had gotten a little 'heavy' and left school. Come to find out she was pregnant. The two of them got married that summer and have been together ever since. It was the town joke of a marriage, because they all knew Jess was at home with the kids while Mike was out screwing anyone who'd look his way. Mainly eighteen year old morons who didn't know any better. I wondered how many other babies he'd made over the years.

At Edward and his sister's graduation party I decided I was going to tell him that I liked him and wanted to go out with him. I figured if he told me no it wouldn't be that big of a deal considering I wouldn't have to see him at school again. I didn't realize how bad it would hurt when I saw him behind the house going to town on Lauren Mallory. She saw me, but Edward didn't, and as I went to walk away she smiled and moaned his name. As I went to leave the party James asked me out to dinner and I agreed, mainly to get the sight of those two out of my mind for a little while. After that, the Cullen's were just gone, and I didn't have the heart to break up with James.

After a while we started getting closer, and I started to grow fond of him. Our relationship stayed strong when we went to the local community college together. I got a degree as a vet tech and James got an associates in criminal justice and went away to a private police academy my dad sent him to. Three months later he came back and joined the academy in Forks and became a police officer. A year after he'd begun working he proposed and I said yes. When we got married it was just a small affair at City Hall, then dinner at The Lodge with close family and friends. Who was I kidding, the only family of mine that was there was Charlie. James' parents were separated and only his mother came. A few of the officers came, too, and we had a pretty nice night.

A little while after we'd been married James started getting agitated real quick, and he'd yell and hit things, but never me. I told my dad and he just told me to ride it out. He must have been stressed out from work. It stayed that way for a year or so and then it got worse. It was rare that I had time to hang out with any of my friends from school and only one really stuck around and that was Angela. I had an opportunity to go out to dinner with her one night and when I got home James was convinced I was cheating on him. He made me strip so he could smell my clothes and he slapped me in the face when he said my panties smelled like sex. I told him it was probably just my natural smell from being in the same clothes all day but he wouldn't listen. In the end I was taken to the hospital with a broken orbital and a twisted wrist. He promised he'd never do it again if I said I slipped getting out of the shower. So I lied to the doctors. I think they knew I was lying because I'm a pretty shitty liar, but with my dad there backing up James' story they had no choice but to let it drop.

Things got better after that. James waited on me hand and foot, making sure I was taking my medicine and resting so that I'd get better faster and I honestly thought he'd scared the shit out of himself and had changed. Until about six months ago when it started again. Slaps here, shoves there… He'd man handle me all over the house, but made sure he never left marks anyone else could see. Sex got more possessive and I had to fake it in order for him to leave me alone. I prayed for my period all the time, because at least then he'd leave me alone. Unless he wanted oral…then I had no excuse and I learned quick to get over my gag reflex or I'd be choked.

When I found out I was pregnant I thought that was God's way of saving me. Certainly he wouldn't beat or rape a pregnant woman! Clearly I was mistaken. With my father on his side and no one else to turn to I lost all hope and began to believe I must have deserved this kind of life. God doesn't punish good people…

"What the fuck is this?" I jump at the sound of someone's voice thinking James had caught me daydreaming, but saw that it was his mother, June. She was one of my favorite people, but I just didn't have the heart to tell her that her son was a mean bastard, so I covered for him most of the time. I'm pretty sure she didn't believe me when I told her about my unfortunate fall in the shower, either. She just never pushed it, and for that I was grateful.

"You scared me!" I gasped and smiled. "Just a little mess I've got to clean up."

"Little? Who did this?"

"I think a wild cat or something must have gotten in overnight. Maybe a raccoon, they're right out in the woods back there." I lied.

"Hmm, raccoons have a size eleven boot?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I blushed. She sighed and grabbed a clean rag and came down to help me.

"Please, you can't…" I snapped my mouth shut and felt myself pale.

"I knew it! What has that little fucker done now?" She shouted and I flinched. "Oh, baby, I'm not yelling _at_ you… Oh… Tell me he hasn't taken after his father."

"June… he's going to kill me if he finds out I told you. Can we just clean this up? He's in a bad mood to start today and I just want to make sure everything is perfect for when he gets home." I hadn't realized I'd begun shaking until she stilled my hand over the tub of hot water and bleach.

"You come live with me, you hear?"

"I can't leave him! You don't understand!"

"Look at me." She whispered and moved the water and pulled me on her lap, holding me close. "It took me almost twenty five years of this shit to get the courage to get out. I can't imagine you living the way I did."

"It's really not that bad, I mean… He loves me so much, he just wants me to be perfect." I sniffled.

"Honey, no one is perfect. Don't make me have to bury you, you're the daughter I never had." She cried.

"I'm pregnant, I can't do this on my own and he'd be devastated if I left him. No, I'll just clean this up and get to work on dinner so that when he comes home we can have a nice night." I shook my head.

"I am a phone call away, you hear me?" She demanded.

"Yes, I hear you. Thanks for stopping by…"

"Oh no, I'm not leaving until this entire mess is cleaned up. It's my son's fault it looks like this – the least I can do is help clean it." She smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Promise me you won't tell a soul." I begged.

"Oh, sweet child… I can't."

After we worked in silence – well, besides her whispered cursing – I showered and dressed to go to the store. I had a killer head ache from the bleach, but I had so much more to do today. I had fifty dollars and I needed a nice cut of beef, some carrots, potatoes, onions, and roast mix. When I got home I left the twenty five dollars and change on his side table by his recliner and got to work on dinner. Once I cut up all the veggies, I turned the slow cooker on and added all the fixings. When I finally placed the top on it I could just barely smell it and my mouth watered. Being pregnant was brutal in the food department, because as soon as the delicious smell hit me my stomach rolled and I had to rush to the bathroom to get sick.

"Why do you torture me so, little one?" I smiled weakly as I rubbed my belly. I was hoping for a little girl, but James wanted a boy. If I was being honest I was terrified of him having a son, because then he would grow up to be just like his father.

As I dried my face and hands my phone rang. I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was my father. With a groan I answered it. "Hi, dad."

"Just getting up?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it like it sprouted heads.

"What? No! I've been busy cleaning and starting dinner." At second thought I wanted to encourage him to invite himself, that way I didn't have to be naked when my 'adoring husband' came home. "I'm making a roast!"

"Sounds good, Bells, but I have information that you've been neglecting your husband. I think he wants to have a nice night with you, just the two of you. Maybe some other time." He chuckled and I got the chills.

"I have not been! I've been pregnant and sick and tired, I am not superwoman." I snapped and then bit my lip.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do I have to tell your hard working husband that you've been whining about your kept lifestyle again?"

"What? No! Of course not! I just…"

"I hate hearing you complain. This man works his ass off twelve plus hours a day and all you can do is bitch?"

"Dad, that's not true!"

"Yeah, James my boy, just talking to my daughter…" He must have covered the receiver because his voice was muffled. He was talking to James… I was dead. I could hear a quiet conversation and the laughing, and then the phone rustled.

"My precious wife, are you being a busy bee?" James' sickeningly sweet voice came over the line and I cringed.

"Yep! Kitchen's spotless and dinner's in the cooker." I replied, forcing a smile on my face.

"Good… What did I say I wanted when I got home?"

_For the love of God, not in front of my father_, I frowned. "For me to be ready for you."

"How…don't make me pull it out of you…" He growled into the phone.

"Kneeling in the middle of the kitchen floor, naked, and ready for you. With dinner on the table." I cried. "You're embarrassing me."

"You're mine, and I can do and say what I want to you when I want, do you understand me, bitch?" He whispered.

"Yes, James." I blubbered.

"Good. Now sleep, because when I get home you'll be mine any way I want you for as long as I want. And don't think about using that little spawn as an excuse. The doctor said sex is healthy during pregnancy." The line went dead and I dropped the phone and slid down the wall into a heap of tears and tremors. I thought about calling June back and getting her to come get me, but I knew he'd just come get me and bring me back home. I couldn't imagine what kind of horrors that would bring me.

I cried until there were no more tears in me, and then I picked myself up off the floor and showered again. This time I just put on my robe and checked dinner. It was almost three which shocked me. I couldn't believe I spent all that time crying and not doing anything about it. I truly was pathetic, I didn't deserve to get out of this situation. "God only helps those who help themselves," I mumbled as I went back out to the living room and laid down. I set my phone for five-forty-five and tried to sleep.

When my alarm went off I couldn't be sure if I slept or just zoned out. I hadn't moved position on the couch, but it was definitely quarter to six. I closed the drapes in the living room that could be seen from the kitchen and hung my robe in the bathroom and then set the table for one, assuming I wasn't going to be eating dinner tonight. When I heard tires on the gravel I assumed my position hoping I wouldn't have to be there long as the hard tile was already making my knees sore.

I heard the key turn in the lock and filled with dread. I had someone here who could have stopped this and I sent them away. I should have left with her, she could have saved me… I let my head fall forward shrouding my sight with my long hair. "Ah, it smells heavenly in here, Isabella." James groaned. "Just the way I wanted you…" He said, placing his hand on the top of my head and petting me. I heard him moving dishes around and then he was at the table. "Come, eat a little. We can't neglect the baby…"

I stood up and padded over to the seat next to him that he had set for me. It was one ladle full of roast and a small piece of bread with some water. I quickly ate just in case he changed his mind, the whole time his hand was on my upper thigh.

"This was delicious. Where is my change?"

"On your table in the living room. Want me to get it?" I asked, trying but failing to look him in the eyes. I tried to justify this in my head so that I could stay sane, but just because he was my husband didn't mean he wasn't raping me when I didn't want it. I had a feeling it was going to be a rather rough night, and I just prayed baby would be safe.

"No, I'll collect it later. Get up on the table, I want your ass hanging off of it." Without a word I did as he said. I read somewhere that major damage is only done in the instance where the woman fights, so I went limp. He ran his fingers over me and then slapped me, hard. "How am I supposed to do anything with this rough mess? You couldn't even shave today?"

"I…"

"Shut up." He growled and grabbed me by the throat and picked me off of the table and sat me down on the ground. "Your mouth will have to do for now… Make sure you do it good, because you're going to want it slick in the end."

I tried not to gag, and I did a good job until he took control. I was still learning and every once in a while he'd go too hard. When he released I swallowed hard as not to make a mess and he grabbed me by the throat again and bent me over the table. I started to shake when two and two were put together. He kicked my legs apart and before I could mentally prepare myself I felt a searing hot pain shoot up my spine as he moved with little to no regard for my safety. When he finished I thought he was seeping out of me, but when he grumbled and shoved me away I realized I was bleeding. "James! I have to go to the hospital!"

"It's not your vag, stupid. Go soak in the bath." He snapped and walked away. Looking down I could see there was a lot more blood than I expected and I got dizzy. I hated the sight of blood. "Don't you pass out on me!" He shouted and grabbed me up and threw me over his shoulder. He took me to the bathroom and dropped me in the tub. He turned the hot water all the way on and when I shouted because it burned he told me to deal with it. As the water grew hotter and hotter I felt myself slipping and it was harder and harder to stay focused. Eventually everything faded to black.

My eyes shot open and my teeth were chattering. When I looked down, the water was a sickly shade of red and my fingers were turning blue. My body was sore from lying in the same place for so long, and since the water was so cold I had to assume I'd been in here for hours. I stretched my arms and legs, feeling the muscles protest and I groaned under my breath. I was finally able to move enough to pull the stopper so that the water could drain and I moved to climb out of the tub. When I lifted my leg to get out, I felt the searing pain again and fell to my knees on the now bloodied bathroom rug.

I was going to die here. I was going to be found naked and bleeding from the most embarrassing place and I'd be dead. _You stop bleeding once you die_, my subconscious told me. _It'll just congeal around you like a stinky, sticky mess_. The thought made my stomach turn and I found myself scrambling over to the toilet to get sick. Each time my muscles contracted I felt more and more pain. _Oh, god, the baby_, I cried.

I had to get help, and I had to do it quickly if there was any hope of surviving this. For the first time, I felt selfish enough that I wanted to live – me over anything else, even the child growing inside of me. I wasn't just fighting for this baby anymore. I refused to sit back and be a miserable, lifeless incubator for the spawn of the man somewhere in this house. I was going to survive this, and I was going to get out. He would pay. He'll just come looking for you, that damned voice in my head whispered and I cried out. I was done worrying about what he'd do if I made a sound. Tonight I was going to be the loudest bitch in Forks.

I grabbed the clothes I had on before that I'd just left under the bathroom sink and put them on as best as I could. I knew I would probably just bleed through the pants, but I'd be damned if they'd see me naked. I didn't have the strength to stand, so I slowly and quietly crawled out of the bathroom and looked around. My monster of a husband was asleep on his recliner with the TV blaring and beer cans laying all over the place. I thanked God for the loud TV as I padded through the living room and out to the kitchen. Grabbing my cell off of the counter I made my way out the back door as quietly as I could and hid behind the house. With shaky hands I dialed 911.

"Forks 911, what is the location of your emergency?" The nasally dispatcher came over the line and I could have sobbed. I gave her my home address as I listened to make sure James wasn't waking up. "What's the emergency?"

I had to say it out loud. I wanted it on record and if I told numerous people, perhaps James would have a harder time covering it up. "My husband raped me, and I'm bleeding uncontrollably. He put me in the bath and I passed out, when I came to I was still bleeding and he's passed out in the living room. I'm pregnant." I sobbed.

"What is your full name?"

_Fuck_…

"Ma'am?"

"Isabella Hunter." The line was quiet for just long enough for me to feel panic. "Please! I can't stop the bleeding!"

"Paramedics are on the way, Mrs. Hunter. Are you sure it was your husband?"

"Look, lady… I know my husband, and this isn't the first time, so yeah… I'm pretty fucking sure who did it." I snapped. I wasn't quite sure where this outspokenness was coming from. Usually I just rolled over and took it, but perhaps the blood, and the fear of dying, was enough to grow a pair.

"I apologize, rescue is on the way, we've notified your father."

"No! No, you don't understand!"

"Please stay on the line until the paramedics arrive. They should be there any moment now." She continued. I could hear sirens in the distance and that's when I heard him.

"Isabella? Are you still in that goddamn bath? Isabella?" _Please don't get up, please don't get up…_ "Isabella Marie…" The sirens grew closer and closer and I could see the flashing lights as they turned down the street. It sounded like the ambulance, not a squad car, and I prayed they'd hurry up.

"Ma'am, are you still on the line?"

"He's awake…" I whispered.

"Your husband?"

"Yes."

"Stay quiet, but stay on the line. They say they're there now." As she said that two men in blue came rushing up the drive with a stretcher. I waved and the one in front nodded that he saw me.

"Isabella, what the fuck is going on?" James came stumbling out of the house with fire in his eyes.

"Don't come near me, James. Stay there!" I yelled and he smiled at me.

"Hey Tyler, how's it going?" James swayed and put his hand out for the paramedic closest to me to shake. This is why I never told anyone. This is why I let him do this to me over and over again; because he was a cop. Deputy Hunter was in a special brotherhood, and that brotherhood stuck up for their blue blood, not my red. This was it… The paramedic – Tyler – was going to get the good story and I was going to be left here. _I wonder if James will let me play with his service pistol_…

"Stand back, I've got a patient to see to." Tyler snapped, not even looking at him. "Are you Isabella, Ma'am?"

"Yes."

"I said stand back, James. Do I have to get the cops out here?" Tyler looked at my husband and the other man came over by me.

"Hi, Bella." He smiled and now that he was closer to me I could see that it was Seth Clearwater from the reservation. He was a good friend of Jacob Black's when he was still alive and I'd see him around when I hung out with Jake. I was mortified.

"Oh god…" I moaned.

"It's OK. HIPPA remember?" He smiled and I had to blush. He was good at his job, because with just a few words he had me at ease.

"James, I said back!" Tyler shouted and the next thing I heard was a loud bang. I closed my eyes and screamed, James just killed someone, I knew it, I just knew… "Fuck!"

"Tyler?" I gasped at the scene before me, I'd thought someone was shot or something and what I see is Tyler standing there with my garden spade and James is on the ground writhing in pain.

"I need another ambulance, intoxicated bystander fell and hit his head." Tyler alerts dispatch and comes over to Seth and me. "Let's get you to the hospital, you're looking pretty clammy." He smiled. Both he and Seth scoop me up and place me on the stretcher and strap me in. It isn't until then that I start to feel a small bit of peace. _James can't hurt me where I'm going_, I thought. Before they could shut the doors, my father appears in full uniform, mustache bristled, looking between me, the paramedics, and James.

"What's happened here?" Charlie demands.

"Patient confidentiality, sir." Tyler said.

"Bull shit, that's my daughter in there!" Charlie shouts.

"How old are you, Bells?" Seth asks with a smile.

"Twenty six."

"Nope, sorry, Chief… She's in control of who knows what." Seth replied.

"Bella, please! What happened?" Charlie turns to me with pleading eyes and I know, I just know I can't trust him.

"I'm feeling pretty shitty, guys…" I groan and Seth hops in the back with me and Tyler shuts the doors.

"We're gonna get you there as fast as we can. I don't want to alarm you, but you're still bleeding pretty bad. Dispatch says you're pregnant, so I'm going to have to take a look down there." He frowns.

"It's not…there." I shudder and he stares at me. "Seth…it's not, OK?"

"Are you sure?" He searches my eyes for something, and he must have found it because he nods his head and sits back on his bench. "I'm gonna kill him…"

The rest of the ride to the hospital was pretty uneventful, save for me going in and out, but loss of blood will do that to you, I guess…

* * *

_A/N: OK…*ducks* don't kill me! I set myself up with only writing from like a "sun up, to sun down" type thing so her next bit will be after Edward's next day. Personally I think we all need a break after that, yeah?_

_To the guests who reviewed: Thank you so much for taking a second! For **Leslie E**: Your kind words were so awesome! They made me feel like I was doing a good thing, even though this is going to be pretty dark before it gets better. All the animals I ever had were shelter dogs, and the one I have now is a shelter dog. Seeing that doc was probably one of the hardest things I have ever made myself do. But, I'm glad I did it. _

_Thanks for all of the favorites, all the follows, and those who checked this out. PLEASE – I won't know what people think if they don't review. Please leave a contribution in the little box below!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long. My Grandpa passed away October 24 and it devastated me. We were expecting it, he'd been very sick, but it's never easy. We celebrated his life on his 91st birthday that Saturday. I'm back to the grind and hope to get back to weekly posts. I want to thank you ahead of time for your understanding._

* * *

**EPOV**

I hadn't slept well the night before. Something kept nagging at me to get up and do something, like my body was on high alert and there was danger somewhere that I should have known about. Trying to get back to sleep with a racing heart and mind was nearly impossible, so I was pretty stabby when I finally got my ass out of bed this morning. I had received a text from one of my buddies out at the county and he told me not to bother today because they had an adoption set up for this weekend and I could come and get whomever might have been left then. I agreed after prodding him several times to make sure that wasn't code for the gas chamber. He got a bit offended and told me I needed to do something that was, well, physically impossible.

Alice and I decided that we'd head out to Billy's to vaccinate and check up on his hounds. He told us to come on by a little early so we could have breakfast so we agreed. There is nothing like fresh, free-range eggs sunny-side up with some fresh baked bread and bacon. Not to mention I could use a vat of coffee this morning before doing anything, so that worked out. Em, as always, stayed behind and worked with our crew. He loved those silly beasts and they love him unconditionally. It seemed that no matter what Emmett put those dogs through training wise they were always excited to see him. It tells you something about a man when a hoard of dogs from the wrong side if the tracks – if you will – love on him and trust him without a doubt.

Heading out to the van where Alice would place all of her "home visit" equipment I was nudged in the legs by Jake. I looked down and he was looking at me expectantly, his tail wagging and his big, black tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. He was the cutest goddamned dog I had ever seen. I ran my hands over his peach fuzz as I called it and he plopped down on the grass and gave me his belly to rub. Being that he was a chow mix, his hair was just that much longer than a short-haired pit bull. He had all of the pit bull features, just a curly tail and fuzz, along with the chow's characteristic black tongue. He was russet color with a dark muzzle and toes and his eyes were the most amazing greenish brownish amber, a characteristic of pits.

"Did someone not give you breakfast this morning, you big baby?" I smiled. His ears perked up, he jumped up, and started dancing in circles. "I take that as a no." Shaking my head, I headed back inside and grabbed a dinner plate out of the cupboard, filled it with two containers of Beneful wet food – I think it was chicken and rice medley – and watched as he inhaled it. He then lapped up almost his entire bowl of water and – per usual – pranced over to me and shoved his face in my crotch to thank me – leaving my pants soaked. "If Billy didn't know you're ceremonious thank you I'd have to change…" I sighed. He let out a happy, deep bark and then sneezed on me. God, I love dogs…

"Hey! There you are, you big brat! I've been looking all over for you." Emmett came bounding in the door and pointed at Jake. "He didn't want what the rest were having, did he?"

"I guess not. He's ready to play, though. He's fed and watered." I said and laughed when Emmett pointed at my pants and raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"At least it's you this time. Come on Jake, let's go hang out with the other kids." And with that, Jake gave me one more bark and loped out with Emmett to the gated run.

I got to Alice's house a few minutes later and helped her load the plastic bins full of medicine and treats. We arrived at Billy's a few minutes later. "Ah, Jake got you again, didn't he, son?"

"Funny man, really funny…" I grinned as I put all of Alice's things in the wheel barrow and headed over to the side of Billy's house. We'd take this out to the pole barn after breakfast. "Keep making fun of me and you can wrangle your own dogs today."

"Yeah, yeah, what's a father supposed to do?" He asked and I felt my heart skip. I'd never get used to that, and it was a great feeling knowing someone who didn't raise me or father me still thought himself my dad.

"I know, that's why I love you, old timer. So, where's breakfast?"

"In here, you giant brat!" I hear one very familiar voice and I look up, smiling. I knew Billy was lonely after his daughters left and Jake died, but I didn't know either of them were willing to come home. No offense to the way Billy lives, personally I love the reservation, but the girls were ready for a different life. Seeing Rachel home nearly put me on my ass. Alice squealed and nearly knocked me over running to her and I pushed Billy back toward the house.

"When did she come back?" I asked.

"Don't go getting any ideas, there…" Billy shook his finger at me and I laughed.

"Wouldn't think of it, sir. She's like family to me." I replied honestly.

"A week ago, she wasn't going to stay so I didn't mention it, but when her boss said she could work from home she decided that she'd come help her old man out until something else came up. I want her to get married and settle down, but I'm thinking that's never going to happen. She's too damn stubborn and independent."

"Of course she is, she was raised by some seriously great parents." With that, I had to ask. "How is she being back in the same house she grew up in?"

"She's doing well. The loss of my Sarah destroyed this family for a while, but once Rachel went away she realized how much she missed her family and friends here. When Jake… Well, she just couldn't stay so far away anymore." Billy explained.

"It's so great to know someone's here to help you." I patted his shoulder and he nodded.

"For a long time I hated the idea of needing help all the time. Now I realize ninety-five percent of things I can do as long as my house is wheelchair accessible. It's a nice feeling to be almost completely independent." He said as I pushed him over the threshold and into the house so he could take over.

"Edward Cullen, what a sight for sore eyes!" Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and grinned.

"How's the big city girl doing?" I asked following everyone into the kitchen where Alice had gotten us all mugs of coffee.

"I'm doing good, you know… I feel so selfish after leaving Dad like that, but at that age it was for the best. I would have just been so hateful, ya know?" Her black hair was cut in an – what Alice calls – inverted bob and she looked like she'd taken up running or something from the looks of how in shape she was. Even though she was a very beautiful woman, she was still like a sister to me. It was nice to have this little extended family right around the corner.

"Now, Rachel, we've talked about this. Stop feeling guilty! You have an amazing education and a great job, you wouldn't have all of this if it weren't for you going out to Seattle for school, now hush." Billy put the kibosh on that conversation and, honestly, I was grateful. I was so hungry, I thought my stomach would eat itself.

"So, for the boys it's a plate full of mush…" Alice smiled placing a plate in front of both Billy and me. We ate our breakfast the same: three to four over easy eggs that we'd cut up in pieces to let the yoke spread all over the plate, two to three pieces of buttered toast and about a half a pound of bacon a piece – well done. Taking a piece of that bacon, shovel some egg and yoke onto a slice of toast, put a couple strips of bacon on top and the perfect meal – an open-faced breakfast sandwich – has been created. Breakfast of Champions right there…

"I honestly don't know how you two can eat like that…" Rachel shook her head.

"I probably shouldn't be, but that young man across from me has a full day ahead of him. He needs as much good food as he can get his hands on this morning. Alice, dear, you should be eating heavy this morning, too. You're going to be just as busy." Billy replied.

"Oh, I am, just my tummy isn't the size of the reservation. One egg, one toast and a couple strips of bacon will hold me over for hours." Billy and I just shook our heads, totally unsure how she was going to be full after that light snack she was talking about. Shrugging my shoulders I continued to demolish my breakfast.

After we ate and I washed the dishes, we headed back out to work on the dogs. Alice pushed Billy and I pushed the wheelbarrow. "Now, which ones first, Ali?"

"We have to quarantine and test all of the puppies first. They're the ones we should be most worried about. Babies without shots can get Parvo, Distemper, and are more than likely all full of worms. These are contagious and I need to make sure no one has it. If they do, they could all be in trouble." Alice explained.

"I had the boys put the pups together last night, so that should make it easier." Billy replied.

"That does, thanks." Alice winked. "Edward, you take the Parvo samples and put them in the clickers because they can take the longest. Then we'll take blood and scrape their skin to check for mange."

"Why do I have to touch the butts?" I whined and Alice gaped at me.

"Seriously?"

After the death glare she supplied me I just shook my head "no" and headed over to the puppies. They were all incredibly cute and cuddly, but I knew to put gloves and a mask on. Some of the little creepy-crawlies they may have can be contagious to humans and I didn't want to have to worry about that later. I'd also brought a change of clothes and a garbage bag. Someone like me does not need a flea infestation.

Taking a deep breath, and pulling my big-boy pants on, I snatched up the first of many puppies, a long Q-Tip and apologized profusely to the little rascal as I put that cotton swab where the sun doesn't shine. At least I was quick about it, and the sample was put on the clicker test and the puppy got a hug and put back in his little crate. I was done with the thirty – yes, thirty – puppies within about twenty minutes. Alice gave them all cookies with their blood draw and puppy vaccines and I got a bit upset.

"You know, of all the test that had to be done, the one I did should have come with cookies…" I pouted.

"Edward, would you like a cookie?" Alice asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

"I hate you…"

"I love you! So, where are the clickers? Anyone have Parvo?" I went back over to my table and examined all thirty of my little clicker tests and smiled triumphantly.

"Parvo negative!" I answered and Alice squealed.

"Ugh, such good news. I really didn't want to have to torture those little guys. The last time I had to give a puppy the Parvo medication he died. It's sometimes harder on the body to have the drugs than it is to just live with it, but I mean… what are you going to do, the dog was going anyway."

"So, they're all OK?" Billy asked interrupting Alice.

"They sure are. You know, about ten of them are at least eight weeks, I've got all the equipment and we can sterilized a few tables in here if you want me to neuter them today." Alice suggested. Billy looked to me then back to Alice.

"Are you sure they'll be alright? They're just so tiny."

"They'll be fine. The last thing I would ever do is endanger one of these little ones. I'll call out to the office and have one of my techs bring the other equipment so we can get these guys to sleep and into surgery. I promise you, all that will be needed is some pain meds."

"OK, do what you have to do."

I took Billy back up to his house and told him I'd let him know exactly what was going on when I could. I'd be assisting by shaving and holding the little ones and whomever came from the office would anesthetize them and keep an eye on their vitals while my sister did the most routine surgery an animal could ever have – and the safest for them. Within fifteen minutes my least favorite person showed up and was ready to go.

"You're here?" She asked, breathlessly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Alice is inside. We should get to work, there's a lot of puppies." I replied with my back to her.

"You never, ever, return my calls or texts." She pouted.

"And I'd change my number if it wasn't such an inconvenience." I grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's do this."

"Sure, behind the barn, like at your house after graduation?" She giggled and I spun on her and sneered.

"Lauren, I was in a bad place, and on a shit load of pills. If I was interested in doing…" I waved my hands around her, "this…again…I'd have called you or something. You work for my sister, so I have to put up with you today, but if you keep talking to me like this and Ali finds out, you'll be looking for work, got me?"

"God, you don't have to be such an asshole about it…" She frowned and looked down at her bag of stuff.

"Knock it off. Let's get this done so I can get home. I'm tired…" _Tired of your face_, I thought childishly. Emmett would have been proud. She mumbled something but we headed inside to Alice and got started. It always pained me to see it done, especially to the boys, but it was for the best. Dogs who were neutered had much less of a chance of certain cancers and other diseases and it cut down on the issue we were having – over population. When all the little ones were done and given a medication to reverse the anesthesia we put them in their cages with warm blankets, a shot of pain medicine and a bowl of water. They wouldn't eat until the next morning just to make sure they wouldn't be sick. Alice also gave them a time released week long antibiotic shot to reduce the chance of any infection. When we headed back to Billy's to give him the medication and directions Lauren headed out.

"Did she give you too much grief?" Alice asked.

"She just wanted to screw behind the barn, that's all…"

"She's got a thing for the outdoors, huh?" Alice laughed and I snorted. Once we dropped everything off with Billy, along with his list of instructions, we thanked them again for breakfast and headed home. I dropped Alice off and then decided to stop at the grocery store for some people items and some dog items. I wasn't sure if we needed dog food, but I'd pick some up just in case. That shit lasted forever.

I parked the van and headed inside to grab a cart. As I moseyed through the store I grabbed some bread, lunch meat, meat and chicken for dinner, some chips, milk, eggs, bacon, and a shit ton of Poptarts for on the road I happened to run into Tyler Crowley. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Hey, Edward! Long time no see, man! What brings you back?"

"I've been back for a little while now. I'm living in my parent's house running a dog rescue. Just came in here for some supplies." I smiled and shook his hand. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm a Paramedic now, man. Best job in the world, me and Seth Clearwater are partners." He said.

"No shit! That's great! I just ran into James yesterday, apparently he's Mister Important now, never would have guessed that." I shook my head.

"He got in there because Chief Swan wanted him. Sent him through rehab then off to train and boom… Now he's Deputy Sheriff or some shit." He shook his head, looking angry. "He gets away with murder. I just feel bad for…" His eyes shot up to mine and he clamped his mouth shut.

"I know he's married to Bella, it's alright." I coaxed.

"Dude, he's no good for her. I can't tell you what I know, but it's bad and if you get a chance to talk to her you might want to befriend her like back in school. She's going to need all the help she can get because she's in one hell of a situation."

My hackles went up and I felt my hands clench tighter around the cart handle. "He's not hitting her or anything, is he?"

"Just look out for her, OK?"

"I'll fuck him up, man…" I whispered.

"You better get in line, Edward…" He whispered back and then swallowed hard. "It was nice seeing you. Do you have a number or something? Maybe we can meet up or something."

"Yeah, here." I rattled off my number and he smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Good to see you, seriously. I'll talk to you soon." And with that he went on with his business. When he was gone out of the aisle I stomped my foot. It was really all I could do. Grabbing all of the stuff off the shelves and destroying aisle 6 wasn't going to help Bella. What was going to help Bella was me putting a boot in her husband's ass.

I finished my shopping and headed out. I barely paid any attention to the cashier as I paid for everything and loaded up the van. When I got home I carefully put all of the things away where they belonged, headed into the living room, looked at Emmett who was lounging on the couch, tried to talk but squeaked some girly ass noise and proceeded to punch a hole through the wall.

Emmett jumped up so fast it was like he teleported to my side and grabbed my hand. "What the fuck, man?"

"He's beating the shit out of her, Em." I winced as he pushed on my knuckles.

"Who?"

"James!"

"Is beating who?"

"Bella!"

"You need a doctor."

"That's all you have? I need a doctor?" I hissed as I wrenched my hand out of his grip and stumbled back. "All they will do is give me pain meds, I don't want pain meds. So let's just get some tape…"

"You're going to the hospital. We'll tell them no meds, OK? You need this checked out, I think you broke something." He must have seen an argument coming so he held his hand up. "Sitting here with a broken hand isn't going to make Bella's life magically better. You don't know what's going on – who did you hear this shit from?"

Voice of reason? Emmett? "Tyler, he's paramedic now. I think he knows more than he's telling me."

"If you come with me to the hospital, I'll see if I can sneak around and find anything out. It's a small town, small hospital, we may find something." I nodded and he dragged me out of the house and locked up. We were at the hospital fifteen minutes later.

"Edward Cullen…" I said again to the triage nurse.

"OK, and your DOB?" I rolled my eyes and gave her all of the information she wanted and as she sent me back to a triage room Emmett told her no narcotics. She looked at us funny but nodded and headed in a different direction after informing me that I needed to put on a hospital gown. I fucking hated hospital gowns…

After I changed, I laid in the bed with the blanket up to my chin while Emmett just laughed and laughed. I was about to get out of this bed and punch him in the throat. Probably not, my hand was already broken.

Emmett got up and decided he'd try and get some information on Bella. If her husband was beating the shit out of her, she may have ended up in the hospital. If she were here now it would be almost impossible for me not to end up in her room to protect her and possibly take her with me and just leave town. Logically I knew this wasn't the smartest thing in the world, but Bella Swan didn't deserve to be abused and if I could, I'd make sure it never happen again.

And then I thought about her father. How could the Chief let his own daughter get beaten? Did he know about this? Then again, if Emmett found her in the hospital, or any news of her being in the hospital Charlie would definitely have to know about it. Looking back, I had to admit the man wasn't that much of a father to her when we were in school… No, there's no way he'd allow that…

"Mr. Cullen, it's time for an x-ray." A nurse came in with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want anything for pain? There's nothing wrong in asking." She was a totally sweetheart, but I couldn't do it. One dose would probably send me over the edge.

"No thanks. I appreciate it, though." I got out of bed and got into the wheelchair. We moved down the hallway and into the x-ray room and I tried very hard not to cry like a little bitch when she moved my hand into position for the multiple shots.

When we returned back to the room I was a breath away from begging for something to take the edge off. I think the nurse could sense this and she patted my lap. "Is there a reason for your refusal, hon?"

"I was addicted years ago." I replied.

"We have some medication that is not a narcotic. It may take the edge off. It's called Toridol. It's a shot and I'll have to put it in your hip and it will burn, but it won't do anything to make you high." I could have kissed this woman. All I could do was nod happily. She laughed and told me she'd be right back.

"Dude! She's in this hospital." Emmett whispered as he rushed back into the room. "Lay the fuck back down." He pointed at me and I leaned back on the bed.

"You can't tell me that shit and expect me to stay here."

"She's in post-surgery recovery room. I really don't want to tell you why until you get fixed." I just gaped at him.

"Please, Em…"

"I promise you I will tell you everything after you get this shit settled. OK?"

"Fine."

"Mr. Cullen, you're x-ray results are in. We're going to have to do surgery… Apparently you've broken this hand before?" The doctor smiled.

"Shit…"

"See? What did I say about punching shit?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I'm a recovering pill addict. What can we do about that?" I asked, wanting to be as honest as I could.

"We can't keep from making you comfortable while you are here. We will take that into consideration, but this surgery has to take place. I'm giving you something to get you sleepy and then you're going into surgery. We can discuss this when you wake, alright?"

He was being pretty fair. It wasn't like I was going to allow him to cut my hand wide-ass open without any kind of numbing…fuck that. Before Emmett could argue further about the drugs before surgery a nurse had shot something into my IV and my head hit the pillow. The last thing I remember was getting done with this so I could find Bella and take her far, far away from her nightmare.

* * *

_A/N: Trust me – he's not going to just whisk her away…LOL! That's not really realistic, right? Thanks for your patience during this tough time. I never wanted to have you wait for three weeks, but what can you do? What do you think about this chapter? Hmm? Please let me know._

_Joie_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm not even going to give an excuse. I could, and it's a pretty decent one, but let's just say this won't happen again (baring anymore crazy crap), I promise! I realize this is a bit short, but I'm sure you can understand why! Please enjoy!_

* * *

**BPOV**

I stared at the florescent light above my head most of the night. When my eyes began to burn I'd turn my head and stare at the saline drip, sometimes wondering what would happen if an air bubble appeared in the line and scaring myself silly imagining myself being totally unable to move as the bubble flew through the tube and into my hand, pushing its way up my vein to my brain where it would explode, or however it happened in the movies. Swallowing hard I realized if this scared me so bad I obviously wasn't ready to die and I couldn't tell you exactly how that made me feel.

As the hours passed I was becoming more and more aware of my surroundings. The drugs they gave me must have worn off, oh well… I looked back up at that stupid light. Normal people would have asked someone to shut if off before now. However, I was more than a little aware that I was afraid of the dark. Perhaps James would be lurking in the dark. With the lights on I could see everything, nothing could get me.

Sort of like staring at the sun, black spots began to dance in my eyes and when I blinked they turned white and bright and danced just the same. It was kind of cool knowing these little spots were here to keep me company.

"Mrs. Hunter?"

I startled out of my quiet and shot my eyes in the direction of the voice, but I couldn't see their face on account of the black dots speckling my sight. I blinked a few times and squinted, but it didn't really help, so I gave up. "Bella."

"It's time for your ultrasound."

When I first arrived they patched me up as best they could and knocked me out because apparently I was hysterical thinking my father and husband were on their way. Now we were on Doctor Time which meant nothing happened quickly, and hours passed before anything was done. They had to wait until morning for the ultrasound because there wasn't anyone here to do one overnight. Now we could check on the baby…and I wasn't too sure how I felt about that. "K."

With a nod the nurse pushed the door open further and a small Asian woman walked in with a cart bigger than her and a smile brighter than this stupid light above my head. "Hi there, I'm Ann. How about we turn this light off and get comfortable?" _Huh, wonder if someone else were to ask me about the light if it would have been off way sooner than now_, I thought.

She closed the door after flicking the light off and then pulled the blanket down and shoved a towel around the edge of it and the gown she squished up just under my breasts. I knew the stuff was going to be cold, so I was a little surprised when the gel came out warm. I shivered and she smiled. "We try to be nice here."

"Thanks." I whispered. She nodded and turned the machine on. I don't care who you are – you can feel the ultrasound waves, at least I can, it prickles my skin and if it's left in one place too long it actually stings. That was happening a lot with this scan and I was getting a little nervous. I was also wondering why she didn't have the sound on until it hit me and my body felt like it'd been tossed into freezing cold water. The sound was on, I could hear the odd thrumming of my organs, but there was no heartbeat. As I forced myself to look at the little screen she went to move it. "Stop." I croaked. "Don't move it…" I stared at the baby that was inside me. It was so small, and still morphing into human as opposed to mer-creature. Where the heart beat should be, where the slight movements usual are, there was nothing but silence and stillness. He killed my baby… "What is it, can you tell?"

"No, sorry…" Ann tried to be professional, but you could tell she was having a seriously hard time with this.

"Now what?" I asked. I hated my voice right now because it was just so goddamn loud compared to the evil silence in the room, but I had to know.

"D and C, I'd suspect. I don't imagine you'd want to go through labor…" Her almond eyes pierced mine and I stopped breathing. Did I or didn't I? I wasn't sure what that would do to my psyche, but I certainly didn't want it to just be chopped up and sucked out…if that's what they actually did anymore… "I'll get the doctor."

"Please turn the light back on." I said. I was sort of concerned about how little I felt just then. Placing my hands on my rounded belly I just stared at it. I felt absolutely nothing in that moment, no anger, no sadness, nothing…

"Mrs. Hunter."

"Bella." I hissed.

_"Bella,_ we're going to have to get you into surgery pretty soon. We aren't sure exactly how long the fetus has been dead and we can't risk infection. I know you were scheduled for another surgery this afternoon, but we will do all of it together so that you don't have to be put under twice." I nearly passed out when I looked up and saw who it was. She was standing tall next to an older doctor who was watching her speak to me. She graduated a few years before me, but I'd know that blonde bitch anywhere. Now she was here, pitying me, judging me, in my worst hour. "I can get you another surgeon." I looked at her again and I didn't see the girl from high school, who I saw was someone who really cared and was embarrassed as I was so I shook my head.

"No, it's OK. You probably have to do so many surgeries before they let you loose, huh?" I blushed.

"Yeah, something like that." She breathed. "I read your chart, but I swear to God, Bella, I won't tell a soul."

"I appreciate that, Rosalie." I caught myself and smiled, "Doctor."

"I take it you know each other, will this pose a problem with ethics Dr. Hale?" The older doctor asked gruffly and she stiffened.

"I was never…close…with Bella and it's been years since I last saw her. We just grew up in town together." She replied and he nodded.

"My name is Dr. Greene, I'll be supervising Dr. Hale today with your case." He smiled and I tried to smile back. "We're very sorry for your loss."

"Um, is there any way I can…you know…see it?" I had no idea why this was so hard to ask. _Can I give birth to my own dead baby_, why was that so hard to say?

"Because of your injuries we'll have to give you a C-section, we can't have you pushing right now." Rosalie said, "Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I need to…you know…see it. Right now it's just so unreal and I think I need…" I felt myself breathing fast and getting light-headed.

"It's OK, Bella. We can do that. Calm down." She was at my side holding my hand and stroking my hair. It was the sweetest, most caring thing I think I've ever really experienced in an incredibly long time and I hated that it had to be some random chick that I knew in high school. "Is there anyone you want here with you?"

"No. Can you make sure no one comes to see me. I mean, not James or my dad? There's really nobody else that would." I blushed.

"If he did this to you, you had better believe he'd have to come through me first." She whispered in my ear and then stood. "I'll see you in a few. Rest, Bella, they'll come give you some good stuff before they wheel you up to the OR. This way you can be awake, but you'll feel almost nothing."

"Thanks…for this…" She and Dr. Greene smiled and headed out. I was going to have a baby today…

* * *

The spinal scared the ever-living shit out of me. When you get down to brass tacks, they're really just shoving a needle into your freaking spine…no, not really excited about that. But then when they started cutting into me I was a little more appreciative for the magic medicine coursing through the lower half of my body. I was going in and out of consciousness at this point because I was just so exhausted and the meds weren't making it too easy to stay awake. Nurses were coming and going and the monitors were beeping and when it would beep faster I'd feel tightness in my lower half, but that was about it until they told me it was time.

That's when it seemed to hit me. I'm giving birth to my dead baby. I'm putting my body through the stress of an extra surgery for a dead thing. Why was I doing this to myself? Just to see what I was having? Was it that important? Wouldn't it have been a lot easier to just let them vacuum it out and be done with it? This wasn't good, I could feel something bubbling up inside of me making my chest hurt as I did what the doctor told me that I was going to feel a lot of pressure. Hell, I was barely five months along, it wasn't like it was going to look much like a baby…right?

"You're doing well, Bella! I almost have baby!" Rosalie grinned up at me and I finally let out the pressure that was in my chest, that filled up my lungs and choked my throat. The sound that came out of me was something animalistic, something that made my blood run cold and caused my heart to break. It was some sort of sad, pathetic howl as I felt some of the worst pressure – if you wanted to call it that – in my life. When it was all done, I relaxed and felt tears of defeat and dread stain my face. Besides the rustling of nurses and the clinking of instruments I heard a slight snipping sound and then nothing but silence.

This is where the baby's supposed to let out a healthy cry, nurses are supposed to ooh and ahh, and cheer quietly. This is where the doctor is supposed to be excited and tell me…

"Well done, Bella, we're just cleaning baby up now." She smiled sadly and I just moaned. He could have taken everything else from me but he had to take the baby. How could I let that happen? As a mother I'm supposed to protect my baby because it's the most precious, most innocent thing in the world and I couldn't… "It's a boy…" Rosalie brought him over in a soft, warm blue blanket with a little warm hat on his head and placed him in my arms. He was so incredibly small and though he looked like a baby, there were things about him that were just not quite…right. His color was odd, for me I thought he'd just be blue or something, but he was an odd shade of…yellowish orange with hints of bluish purple since his skin was paper-thin. He was so small, his little hand barely fit around my finger like other…living babies' did. His eyes were closed, and he had the slightest dusting of fuzz on his scalp under the hat. I tried to imagine that he looked mostly like James, that he would have been a terror like my husband if he'd been let to live, but no matter how I tried to disassociate I couldn't.

"Why'd he die?" I mumbled and Rosalie placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No one ever really knows that, Bella. Could it have been from your attack? Sure. But some babies just don't make it to term, and there is no one to blame about that. If you'd like…and I'm not sure how you'll react and I'm sorry if I upset you, but we could do an autopsy… You know, if you really want to know." She replied kindly. I never would have pegged Rosalie Hale as a sweet, understanding person. I looked away from the lifeless form in my arms to her surprisingly warm, blue eyes.

"I think it's best… I plan on pressing charges against my husband, and if he…killed…our son…" That horrible tightness in my chest returned and it was incredibly hard to breathe. Rosalie called a nurse to take the baby and she gripped my hands and told me to breathe. She showed me what she wanted and I tried, but it was all too much and as she coaxed me and shouted orders I drifted off into darkness.

* * *

Apparently the doctor didn't want me to go into surgery right away after giving birth. Looking back now, perhaps this was a stupid idea. Really, I didn't need to know what I was having, I didn't need to see that and go through the torture for nothing. However, now they could find out what really happened to him, and perhaps it could be another charge placed against the monster I was married to.

I looked down and noticed that my jewelry was gone and I quite liked the empty place on my left hand. It was just a stupid reminder that I was the property of an evil man. As I went to shift in bed because I was seriously uncomfortable I heard someone out in the hallway.

"I have a right to see my daughter! You can't keep her from me, you know. I'm a cop for god sakes!"

"Sir, she's been through enough and she needs her rest. Why don't you calm down?" That was a voice I didn't recognize but would thank her later if I ever saw her.

"Bullshit, I'm going in. If you've got a problem with that, call the cops. Oh, right…that's me." He chuckled and she huffed and I tried to hide under my blankets. "Bella." I heard him as he came into the room but I didn't move. I didn't want to see him and frankly I was terrified of what he'd say or do. "What happened?"

"Excuse me, but she specifically asked not to see you, Chief Swan. I must ask you to leave." _I love you, Rosalie Hale_, I thought triumphantly.

"Hey, didn't I get you for underage drinking a couple of years ago? I think your superiors would love to know about that." Charlie replied.

"They know…it's a small town…now out." She snapped.

"I'll leave as soon as I see that she's alright." He said.

"She's not. It will be a long time before she is, so don't hold your breath."

"I need her statement." He tried and I'd had it. Throwing the blankets down I snarled.

"You want my statement _dad_? Here's my _statement_… You insisted I be with James and look at where it's put me. Look at all the shit he's put me through! And you were right there, on the sidelines, cheering this whole mess on. Did you know that the baby was a product of a rape? Did you know how many times he put his hands on me? Did you do that to mom? Is that why she left? Get out of my room…and send someone else out here to get my statement, I think you're a little too close to this case." I shouted. The monitors were going crazy and Rosalie rushed over to try to calm me down. She whispered 'atta girl' to me as she covered me back up with the blankets.

Charlie, on the other hand, just stared. Blinking. It seemed something got through to him because suddenly you could almost literally see him deflate right there on the spot and when he looked at me again his eyes had something in them that I had never seen before. "James told me you were having issues, that you were out of control and he had to keep a close eye on you because he thought you might have a drinking problem and had cheated on him. I see him every day, Bella… He said you were the one that never wanted to get together for dinner or just to visit… I believed him, he was so sincere. Jesus Christ, what did he do to you?"

"Why the hell was it so easy for you to believe I'd be such a horrible person? Drinking while pregnant, are you insane? And when did I ever seem to be the wild child when I was growing up? Why start when I got married? Christ – you honestly believed I hurt _myself_ last time?" I wanted answers, and honestly I wasn't really going to believe him since he really didn't seem to give a crap about me ever before. Why start now? Perhaps he just wanted a heads up so he could make sure James got away with it. I wasn't going to say anymore.

"Bella needs to rest, she'll be heading back to surgery shortly. I'll have to ask you to leave." Rosalie piped in and Charlie turned from me to glare at her.

"I want to stay with Bella. You'll want someone here with you, won't you?" He pleaded with me and I had to turn away, because even though he was being sweeter than I had ever known him to be it was probably a show.

"I need my rest…" I sighed. He just nodded and left. I felt tears prick my eyes and was surprised that quiet sobs began to rock my body.

"He's never been that…whatever…ever." I cried.

"If he's sincere I'll find him in the waiting room after your surgery. If he's not, he'll be gone. I know only a bit from what your chart says. It's got the 911 complaint and the medics' statements. You had one hell of a night, and I think you need your rest. I'll give you a little something for pain, and then you'll go down for surgery – probably in a few minutes – and when you come back up they may have you on a drip so that you can administer a dose as needed. I'll see you in the OR, now sleep." She smiled and hurried off. It didn't take long for a nurse to come in and give me something in my IV. I was asleep in seconds.

When I opened my eyes there was a huge, bright light over my head and it hurt my eyes. Flinching I looked around and saw people bustling around, but because of their masks I couldn't tell who any of them were.

"Hey there, sleepy head! My name is Carl, and I'm your new favorite guy. Trust me!" He smiled, at least his eyes crinkled into what I thought was a smile – and I just gaped at him. "I'm your Anesthesiologist! I'm the guy who's going to make sure you have a good sleep."

"OK…" I mean, what did you say to that? The guy was a nut job, but I just wanted all of this over. I was anemic from the bleeding that they could barely keep under control. They thought I just needed a few stitches, so why was I still bleeding? And why did it take until now to get anything done? I hated hospitals…

"OK! Now, I'm going to put this mask over your nose and mouth, just breathe normally and then I want you to count backwards from one hundred. Got it?" He asked and I nodded as he put the mask over my face. The air smelled funny, sweet or something, and I was feeling slightly loopy. It was a bit hard to breathe, so I kind of panicked, but he just patted my hand and shook his head. "You're OK, I promise. Now, here you go – remember – one hundred!" I nodded again as I felt something warm course through my body.

"One…"

"Hu…" I began coughing up a lung and it hurt – so bad!

"Hush now, here, let me give you something for pain." Some random voice said from nearby. Seconds later that warmth came back and I was out again.

When I opened my eyes the second time I was in a room all by myself and sure enough there was the morphine and the button she promised me. Trying to move a little I felt a searing pain from my backside and searched around quickly for the thing and pressed it. Warmth…I was a fan… When I looked toward the doorway, wondering if there would be a nurse to check on me I swore I saw someone I hadn't seen in a couple of years. But that couldn't be…it had to be the drugs…

"Evening, Bella! I've come with some ice chips to help with your dry mouth and sore throat. Don't worry, it's nothing serious, just from being intubated. How are you feeling?"

"Was there just someone outside?"

"Yes, he said he was here to see you, but you were asleep and he'd come back. My name is Kim and I'll be your nurse tonight. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to hit that call button, OK?" Kim asked.

"OK…thanks…" I whispered and took some ice chips. She was right, they helped a lot. When she figured I could feed them to myself she headed out and told me someone would be by soon to check my vitals. After having a few more spoonful's of ice I put them on the tray next to my bed and laid back. Not only was my stomach hurting, but so was my ass. This was the devil…

Shifting my thoughts back to my 'visitor', I shivered. That had to be Emmett McCarty, and if that was Emmett and he knew where I was and maybe even why I was here I wondered if he'd tell… I shook my head and started pressing the button like a maniac. Nothing happened. _Must be on a timer_, I thought. No, he wouldn't still talk to Edward, would he? I mean, it's been a while since we all graduated, and Edward and his whole family skipped town pretty quick… No…

But, what if he had and what if he did? What if Emmett contacted Edward about me? A small part of me dreaded the idea of him knowing I had turned into such a loser. However…there was a small part of me that wished he could once again be my knight in shining armor so that he could whisk me away and protect me from the villain so he couldn't hurt me anymore…

One more push and I felt it. My eyelids grew heavy and once again everything faded to black.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Please, let me know what you think? I know this might have been tough for some, but I think we all knew this was going to happen…_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hi guys! It's actually on time – whodathunkit? Please enjoy - even if it is short!_

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke groggy and confused. I wasn't a fan of the woozy feeling going on in my head and I assumed it had to be the anesthesia. When I tried to call out, my voice caught in my throat and I began a coughing fit. It was just in time when a nurse made her way to my side and held a small bucket in her hand because the coughing made me sick to my stomach. I was embarrassed that I'd vomited but she assured me that I wasn't the only one to have ever done that right after surgery. She picked up a Styrofoam cup and spooned some ice chips into my mouth and it felt like heaven. My throat was sore and dry and my mouth felt like the Sahara so as they melted I swear tears could have come to my eyes and I wouldn't have minded.

"We're going to take you back to your room and you'll probably be discharged, depending on what the doctor thinks. Hang tight." She set the cup down and walked out of my line of vision. I laid my head back and drifted back to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a different room and Emmett's big ass grin was the first thing I laid eyes on. "Dude…you look like shit!"

"Fuck you, too, Emmett…" I sighed as I tried to sit up. "Can I get a little help over here or are you just going to keep staring?"

"Yeah, chill… _Man,_ you're cranky." He frowned but got up and helped me situate myself in the bed by holding down the button to lift the head of the bed.

"Why do I still have an IV in my hand?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Morphine drip." Emmett answered, nodding toward the contraption to my right. I just rolled my eyes.

"They can take that out. I don't want it." I sighed and then I remembered the conversation we had before surgery. "Where's Bella? What's wrong with her?"

"Let's talk to the doctor first. I really don't want you hopping out of bed, ripping out your IV and running around the hospital with your ass hanging out like some lunatic. Just hang on." Emmett sighed. I glared at him, but he was probably right. I could see myself doing that…if… "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, man. It's bad." He frowned. I could feel my blood begin to boil and I felt my jaw clench, when the rest of my body tightened I felt a white hot pain shoot through my hand and I gasped. "Dude! Use the medicine."

"No. I just wasn't paying attention." I shook my head.

"Mr. Cullen! How's the hand?" Some guy came into my room and I wondered if I was supposed to remember him. He seemed friendly enough, but all I really cared about was finding Bella.

"Fine." I replied.

"You don't remember me, I'm hurt…" He smiled and held out his hand to shake my left awkwardly. "I'm Doctor Roberts and I took care of this hand for you."

"Thanks…"

"How's the pain?"

"Fine."

"Seriously, Edward?" Emmett snapped and I flinched a little.

Clearing my throat I answered, "It hurts like a bitch, Doctor."

"Thought so. Look, Edward, we can get you in touch with a therapist, but I really don't have anything that's going to take this pain away that doesn't have a narcotic in it. I'm thinking at least for the next 24 hours we'll keep you here. That way you can get the medicine you need without the risk of being at home with a bottle of pills. You and I both know the second day is always the worst, and then when we release you I can give you some Ibuprofen. What do you say?" Dr. Roberts suggested. He had a point, but I really had to go see Bella. Maybe they'd let me at least put some clothes on and walk around a little. _Compromise, you ass. Ask him, he may be more inclined to give you what you want now more than ever_, I thought.

"Can I at least put some clothes on? This gown isn't what you'd call comfortable."

"I'll have the nurse bring you up some scrubs, they're purple – that way you're not confused with a doctor. Just promise me you'll push that button." He raised an eyebrow and I stared him down for a moment then nodded. "Deal, great, I'll have them bring you up food as well."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Purple – now _this_ I'm excited to see!" Emmett laughed and I flipped him off. "OK, it's my turn. I'll tell you why she's here with every bite of food you take 'cause you have to eat. And then I want you to push the button. When you wake up again I'll take you to her." That didn't seem very fair to me. That could be hours from now and that was totally unacceptable. "Personally, I think you probably shouldn't even be seeing her. You should be waiting until she gets released then drop by her house, but who am I?"

"Dude…if she leaves here with _him_ I may never get another chance." I winced.

"Dr. Roberts told me to bring you something special. Apparently the man doesn't want his star patients to eat the cafeteria food." A pretty little redhead came in with a tray and blushed when she saw me. It would have been flattering if I wasn't in a backless gown. When she left the room I looked expectantly at Emmett.

"Chew, asshole." He ordered and I sighed as I lifted the lid to the plate on my tray. _Not bad_, I thought. I had a turkey sandwich and some chicken rice soup with a side of fries. I even had a brownie for desert and a big glass of cold milk. I was sort of a happy camper…as happy as a person can be in a hospital bed. Taking a bite of my sandwich I eyeballed Emmett again.

"OK, so she was brought in by ambulance last night for trauma. Bite." I did, quickly. "She was bleeding pretty badly, and they thought she was having a miscarriage or something, but it wasn't…from…there." He blushed and I dropped my sandwich. "Come on man, work with me!"

"You want me to eat after you tell me she's probably been brutally sodomized? I don't think so!" I growled.

"Seth and Tyler were the medics on scene, Seth rode in the back with her, but Tyler had to knock James out with a shovel just to get to her."

"And you heard this from…?" He stayed silent and I shoved, like, six fries in my mouth.

"The nurse who's dating Tyler. I mean, he's not supposed to share, but sometimes you have to talk to someone right?" I just nodded feeling my stomach clench. "I guess she had some old bruising around her thighs and on her arms, they had to document everything and before Tyler left he heard something about a rape kit."

"Jesus Christ…" I groaned. I remembered how fragile she was when we were in school. How much I cared about her, but how much I worried that I'd hurt her somehow… How could someone hurt Bella like that?

"Eat, 'cause that's not all." He winced. I took another couple bites of my sandwich and a gulp of my milk before he finally started talking again. _This must be bad_, I thought.

"Dude…she was pregnant." His words were barely above a whisper but I heard them loud and clear. He had gotten her pregnant and then did this to her? How many other times had he hurt her while she was pregnant? My heart hurt thinking of James being the one to give her a child, but I wasn't quite sure why that upset me so much. I just assumed it was because he was hurting her and no one deserved to get hurt by their spouse.

"Wait…was?" When it finally registered that this was all in past tense I wasn't hungry anymore. No wonder he sat there and waited for me to eat more than half of my meal.

"She lost the baby today." He said, and I swear to god, there were tears in his eyes. He was never close with Bella, but there was something about her that made him feel like he needed to protect her. Hell, I felt the same way and before I registered what was happening I felt tears running down my face. "I know, man."

"Not Bella… She doesn't deserve…fuck!" I slammed my hands down on the mattress and regretted it instantly.

"There's nothing you can do now. Your clothes haven't even come yet, just… hit the button, man." Emmett begged and I stared at him for a minute. "Go on, you'll probably want your rest." Feeling more hopeless than I think I have ever felt before in my life, I reached down and pressed the button.

* * *

I woke up again, and it was early morning. Apparently I needed my sleep. Lying there on the foot of my bed was a pair of purple scrubs. Kind of an eggplant purple, which was better than the pastel purple I thought I'd be getting. I tried to get out of bed, but found that using my right hand wasn't going to happen today, so I called for the nurse.

"Hi, Edward. My name is Becky and I'll be your nurse for most of the day. What can I do for you?" Becky was about forty with frizzy blond hair and a kind face. I smiled and told her I needed to go to the bathroom and change. She helped me up and walked me to the bathroom where she situated my IV friend and then brought me my outfit. "I'll be right outside, call if you need me!"

Once she shut the door I groaned as I let myself piss. It had been hours, and I had gone through at least one, maybe two, saline bags. When I washed up a little I put my scrubs on and then shuffled out of the bathroom. She wanted me to get back into bed, but I told her I wanted to walk around a little just before Emmett popped his head in my room.

"Morning sunshine!" He smiled and I chuckled. "I hear you want to go on a walk, I think I can oblige!"

"Awesome!" I replied happily, hoping he was going to be taking me directly to Bella's room. When we headed down the hall toward the far end I got a little nervous. "Dude…"

"She's down here, shut it!"

I just nodded and we walked on. When we got to a room with a little picture above the door I felt my heart speed up. She was in a special attention room, which scared me. As we headed in, Emmett kept watch on the door. When I got around her curtain I froze. She was stunning, more so than what I remembered. Even as fragile and pale as she was here in this hospital bed, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"So tired…no more poking…" She mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to quiet myself as her brown eyes fluttered open. _Please don't scream, please don't scream…_, I begged. "Oh my god…" She gasped but didn't scream, thank the lord. She blushed scarlet and then quickly pulled her blankets up over her face, leaving me only with her eyes and I smiled.

"Hey, I'm a patient, too. You can't possible look as bad as I do." I smiled. _Smooth, asshole_, I chided myself, but she blinked a couple times and let the blanket down around her chest.

"Why are you here?" She whispered. Her voice sounded heavenly, even though I could barely hear her. I motioned towards the chair next to her bed and she nodded. I moved over there and sat down gingerly.

"I heard some shitty story about some chick I used to hang out with and took it out on a wall in my house." I decided I'd just go for the gusto, and hope I didn't freak her out too badly. She paled and then looked down fiddling with her hands under the blankets.

"Of all the people in the world I wish you never would have heard…" She mumbled.

"Bella…I'm so sorry…" I choked and her eyes pierced mine. "I left you here and…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault! You had a better life outside of here, so…"

"Not really…" I rolled my eyes. "But it's not important, what's important is you telling me how I can help you."

"You can't." She smiled. "You should go, there's probably someone waiting for you and you've got more important things…" I just glared at her and she quieted down.

"This is most important. All of what I need to do is taken care of, besides with a busted ass hand I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be caring for big dogs anytime soon."

"I'm sorry?" She asked with a blush.

"Bella, I'm here – I'm back. Alice, Emmett, and I, we're back in Forks. We have been for a few months. I've got nowhere to be, so don't worry about that. However, if you'd rather me go…"

"No! I mean, no, it's OK." She blushed again. God, I loved her blush. It was still so appealing after all these years. Even with the shadows of the bruises that haunted her face she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"OK then." I smiled causing her to look away shyly. "Has anyone come to visit you?" I asked.

"What? Oh, no, I mean my dad did, but I sent him home." She replied, still not looking at me. I had a feeling why she sent him home, but it wasn't any of my business – yet – so hopefully she'd feel like talking. I needed an in to offer up my services to feed her pathetic excuse for a husband to my dogs.

"How is good ol' Charles doing these days?" I smiled and she just rolled her eyes, but smiled back unable to keep from thinking about what I referred to him as when we were in high school. He always had it out for me and I wasn't sure if it was because I tended to give his daughter the attention she deserved or if he just really didn't like people. Either way, the guy was a jerk.

"Oh, you know…doing Chief things." She sighed and the smile vanished. "I never realized how much I wanted his approval and his belief in me until today. I thought I could hate him, that I could blame him for all of this because he didn't protect me, but I can't hate him because he's just a stupid asshole who believes a really good liar. Look, I probably shouldn't be telling you this stuff. It's not for you to worry about and it'll probably make you want to run for the hills anyway."

I opened my mouth to debate the subject when a familiar looking woman came stomping into the hospital room. She had short, grey, wild hair and looked like she'd just come out of her garden with dusty jean overalls and a plaid, fleece button down under them. If it's repeated, I'll deny it, but she's a spitting image for that chick in _Steel Magnolia_…what was her name…anyway… "How many times do I have to warn you, girl? I was _just_ at your house not twenty four hours ago and…who the hell are you?" Her piercing blue eyes made me freeze – they were James' eyes. Was this his mother?

Remembering back his mom was a stunner. Bottle blonde hair, slim figure, perfect in all the right places – if I was into doing someone else's mom she'd be first on my list. However his dad was a lot like him and when they were together she was not her bubbly self, she was very reserved, refined and just quiet. I felt like I'd been hit in the head with something heavy. _It runs in the family_… "I'm Edward Cullen, I went to school with…"

"You're back here in town, boy? What on earth would bring you back here after leaving for Chicago? Is your dad single yet?" She grinned and there she was – pretty as ever.

"No, Ma'am. Still happily married as ever. How have you been?" I smiled and Bella seemed to relax a bit.

"Ma'am my ass. My name is June and you better remember it because I may look older than I did a few years ago, but I am not some old hag. Understand?" She pointed her finger at me and I smiled and nodded.

"Of course…"

"Good. Now, as I was saying Bella… You're coming home with me. No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it, you hear me? And don't worry about paying your way. You've got a degree and we'll find you a job. Until then you can help me around the house. I will be damned if that little shit puts his hands on you and my grandbaby again." Her nostrils were actually flaring. The woman terrified me and it wasn't even directed at me. I did notice her talking about her grandbaby though, either she had another kid or this was going to go bad real quick.

I went to excuse myself when I heard Bella make a sound almost like a squeak. I turned around and she'd tried to reach for me but must have hurt herself so I rushed over to her side and took her hand in mine. "Please stay for this." She whispered and I nodded, kissing the hand I was now holding. "June, he's gone. The baby's gone."

June just stood there for a minute and then nodded slowly covering her mouth with her hand. When she went to take a seat she stumbled and fell into the chair I had just vacated, her eyes full of tears. "No, no, this can't be happening…" She turned her attention back to me and sat forward, her whole body trembling. "Do you have a place to hide her? My house is safe for me, but that little shit can come and go as he pleases. Can she stay with you until I can get enough money to install a serious alarm system? Or do you know someone we can have her stay with? Your family – are they still in Chicago?"

"I don't think moving her to Chicago is the smartest thing, June. But, they're out there if you'd feel it's best. My house is secure. I have an alarm and a shit load of dogs. Plus Emmett is staying with me. No one comes on my property without someone knowing about it. Bella needs to make her own choices, though. She's apparently been in one hell of a situation where she's not really been given that opportunity, I don't want to take more choices away from her." I sighed and June smiled.

"Which is why you're perfect for the job. Bella, hon, I'm going to get you that attorney I talked to you about and then we can get you a restraining order on that useless son of mine. Until then you need to be safe and Edward says you will be – please?" June begged and I looked over at Bella who was biting her lip.

"I can't put him in the middle of this, June…" She sighed and I shook my head. "What?"

"If I didn't want to help I'd not have offered." I explained.

"He's a cop, he could have you arrested for nothing…or killed." She sniffled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your doc is looking for you and it's about time you get back to bed." Emmett knocked, and actually blushed. I smiled trying not to laugh. "Bella…"

"Emmett. Wow. You're huge!" Bella said, then covered her mouth and blushed.

"Star football player for Forks High, Emmett? My, my, my, you've…grown…" June looked a lot like she was going to drool, or liquefy, so I figured it definitely was time to go lay down.

"Wow, visitors!" A familiar female voice wafted from the door behind Emmett and he froze, looking a lot like a deer caught in head lights. "For the love of…"

"We were just going back to his room…come on Edward." Emmett begged.

"I can't even process this right now…and Bella needs rest, you two – out!" I looked and my jaw dropped to the floor. Rosalie Hale, well I'll be damned…

"Bella, here's my room number and my cell, please let me know if you need anything. June, I'm assuming you'll let me know what's going on?" I raised an eyebrow trying to convey my point and she nodded with a wink.

"Will do!" She said and I got up, smiled at Bella one more time, and headed out the door. Emmett was whiter than a sheet and already halfway down the hallway. Could this shit get any more interesting?

* * *

_A/N: This was a little awkward, but I'm hoping you like it. A little less sad and a little more move-along. I don't ever have a plot laid out in stone for these stories that pop into my head. I just get an idea, know where I want it to go and wing it. I hope you like this chapter, but I won't know if you don't let me know! Please leave a review, I thank you a head of time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Merry Christmas and stuff. I'm going to be busy at the beginning of next week, like lots of you will be so… Here's an early chapter. This one is a bit different than what I had planned, with different POVs going on, but I think it works. I'm going to try to not make this a habit, but some things needed to be shared, and without doing it this way I wasn't sure how else it could be done. SO, I'll shut up and let you get to it, then!_

* * *

**BPOV**

After Rose kicked Edward and Emmett out she smiled and introduced herself to my mother-in-law. They hit it off well because they had similar personalities, only Rose was a bit more refined, like June used to be. "I'm sorry for your loss." She smiled sadly and June nodded, not able to speak. It broke my heart knowing that the death of my son wreaked havoc on more people than just me. I'd been getting used to hurt and pain, June was past all that and didn't deserve such heartache.

I hated James more and more as the moments passed. Part of me knew it was best that James was far away from here, but then a small part of me – the part I hated – kept nagging at me. _He couldn't even come to see you in the hospital, what kind of husband does that? What did you do to make him hate you so much?_ I shook my head, willing to make the thoughts go away. When I looked back at the ladies in my room they were frowning at me and I blushed.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Bella?" June asked, and I was sure she already knew, but I couldn't lie to her. I was a terrible liar.

"I was just thinking… James hasn't even attempted to come see me." I whispered. Rose looked incredulous and June looked sad. "And, I can't understand why I care."

"All of these weird thoughts will pass, sweetie. It's just something our mind does in situations like this. Even after I left his father I would catch myself wondering why the bastard hadn't even given a shit to come look for me. But, I realized that if he had I would have been terrified, so it was for the best that he didn't care in the first place." She explained and I nodded. It made sense, a lot of sense. Why was I worried about James coming to see me? I didn't want him anywhere near me. I was seriously losing my mind, that's all it was.

"OK, so you'll be released tomorrow sometime if all goes well. The sutures in your rear will dissolve over time, but if you have any bleeding or discomfort after the next week or so please go see your regular doctor. I don't want you lifting, carrying, or doing anything strenuous for the next 6 weeks or so and you can come back in here to get your staples out in about a week. You'll have a nice little scar, but it will be well hidden under your panty line, OK?" Rose was back in doctor mode and I listened very carefully. "You'll be given a prescription for pain medication and an anti-biotic to prevent any infections. Other than that, you're free to do what you want when you're ready and feel strong enough."

"Um, I have a question." I blushed and she smiled at me. "Not that I want to or anything, but… I can still have kids, right? I mean, everything was OK otherwise, right?"

"Oh, absolutely. No sex for six weeks, but I'm assuming that won't be an issue…" She said and then grimaced. "Sorry, that was uncalled for…"

"No, it wasn't." I smiled. "Doctors have to find humor in things or they'll go crazy, I get it. I mean, my father and even James would say that about their jobs. I can't imagine seeing heartbreaking things day to day and being able to turn it off."

"It still shouldn't have been said that way in front of you. I have to be careful." She chastised herself and I just nodded. I didn't mind, but she was right, someone might and I didn't want her to get into trouble because of it. "You know, when you're better we should get lunch."

I looked at her funny and then smiled again. "I'd really like that. I'm sorry I thought you were a bitch." I said and then snorted. "Oh my god…"

"Morphine will do that to a person." She laughed. "It was warranted, trust me, I know. Here's my card, my personal cell is on the back. Call or text when you're ready. If I don't answer right away I'll call you as soon as I can. Residency is kind of insane."

"I can imagine. Thanks for everything, Dr. Hale. If you need a review, I'll write you a stellar one."

"You're cute. Rest, and that's an order." She bent down and gave me a hug and I hugged her back, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"You're the first person to really care since the…situation…so thanks." I whispered and she hugged me a little tighter.

"That's sad." She whispered back. "And make sure she eats!" She turned her attention to June and June smiled and nodded, saluting her and the three of us chuckled at that. A few minutes later she left having more patients to attend to and it was just my mother-in-law and me.

"I'm serious, Bella. You're staying with that Cullen boy. He can protect you while I can't. When I get the house outfitted for bear then you can come live with me if you like but you are not going back to that son of a bitch." She said and I just stared at her.

"That's your son…" I felt like there was someone else inside of my head when things like that came out. I couldn't understand why I seemed to still care so much about James when all he wanted was a slave.

"No son of mine puts his hands on his wife." She glared and I sighed.

"I ruin everything…he's right."

"Don't you dare talk like that, Isabella! You ruined nothing!" June was up and in my bed holding me for dear life in seconds. "You silly girl, you silly, silly girl. What am I ever going to do with you?"

"I can't burden Edward. What if he has a girlfriend or a wife or something? I can't impose on that! How would it look to her if he housed some pathetic little mouse of a girl for god knows how long? I'd ruin that, too." I cried.

"If he's got someone else they're already doomed…" She whispered and I looked at her funny. "Don't you see the way that boy looks at you? He wants to help you, Bella. Let the man help you."

"I'm a fucking mess." June's eyes got wide at my language and she smiled wide. "What?"

"There's a fighter in there, isn't there? You're not a mess. You've been knocked down, dragged out, and busted up, but you're not a mess. You are a strong woman who's going to kick my son's ass in divorce court and if I have anything to do with it, you'll be literally kicking his ass from here to out of town."

"Mom!" I shouted and she laughed.

"That's right, you're _my_ daughter no matter what anyone says, and no daughter of mine is going to keep living like this. Period."

"OK." I sighed and she held me until I felt my eyes droop and I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

"You _what_?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide and his hands in his hair. "This is a man's pad, dude. It's not chick safe!"

"I'm not bring an infant home, asshole. It's not like I have to baby proof the place. She's not going to be sticking her fingers in electrical sockets and pulling heavy things down on her little head… Besides, you live in the basement, why do you give a shit?" I asked, shaking my head at his craziness. "Come on, we need to get one of the rooms ready for her."

We headed up the stairs and I looked around. I figured she might have nightmares or get scared being in a new place, and I chose the bedroom next to the bathroom. My room was at the end of the hall, closest to the stairs, then there was a full bathroom, a bedroom and then a few other rooms and office space. Most of it was empty, and some of the rooms were a bit bigger, but I wanted her close by incase she needed anything. Emmett wouldn't know, but I honestly thought about buying a baby monitor thing to hide in her room, just in case, but that was a tad insane, so I dropped it.

"There's nothing in this room but junk. There's a bunch of shit in here, can't we use another one?" Emmett whined.

"Dude…it's Bella. You don't remember how much you liked Bella? Wouldn't you want her to be the first priority, not your football injury?" I laughed. Do you want to shop for girly shit or do you want to unload the room?" I offered and he frowned. "That's what I thought. I'm going to the store."

I headed out and drove to Port Angeles to a nice little antique furniture store. My mother used to shop there all the time when she'd redecorate things, unless she felt modern, which everyone kind of hated. When I walked in I was surprised to see the same woman working behind the counter. She aged well, and was probably in her sixties by now, with bright white long hair. "Adele, it's been too long."

"Why if it isn't Edward Cullen, come here boy, let me get a good look at you!" She laughed heading around the counter to hug me. I kissed her cheek and she blushed a little. "What brings you here?"

"I got a last minute house guest and my spare rooms are bare. I need something for a woman who loves classic romance novels and is cozy, got any ideas?" I asked. She winked and I blushed a little.

"I've got a nice white four poster and matching furniture set if you'd like to take a look."

"That would be perfect. The room is still a robin's egg blue with wood floors, so let's see." She walked over to it and I saw Bella written all over it. I saw that she had crystal table lamps and a nice chandelier that matched the décor as well. All of the furniture had claw feet and the paint was aged, so it looked old. I could picture her sitting in the room with all of her books and just being cozy by the large window facing the woods, reading something – probably Romeo and Juliet. I internally grimaced, I paid way too much attention to her back in school.

"There's a nice little white oversized chair that would be perfect with this, and I even have a floor lamp that matches the crystal ones, if you're interested."

Within about an hour I had her sons filling up her furniture truck with all the stuff. The bed, the new mattress, the two night stands, the book case, the oversized chair and the two table lamps, the floor lamp, and even the chandelier. She gave me the family discount and I walked out of there five thousand dollars poorer. I didn't care, though. I wanted Bella to feel safe and secure and comfortable. I told them to head to the house and Emmett would be there. I still had something to do.

Walking across the street I went into the bookstore. There I bought all of the classics, and even some more recent popular books that I know Alice had been reading. I figured she may need clothes, but that was something maybe she and Alice could do together. I wasn't sure how much she'd be getting from her house.

When all of my shopping was done I headed home. The truck was there and the furniture was being moved in. One of the guys even installed the chandelier, taking down the ugly ceiling fixture. When everything was set up and the furniture guys left Emmett just glared at me.

"Dude…what did you do?"

"She has to feel comfortable, Em. If she ends up spending all of her time locked in her room at least I know it's comfortable." I sighed. "I mean, she's leaving one man and moving in with two, I can see where she might just want to be alone."

"Whatever. Hey, does she know that you live with a ton of dogs?" He asked, and I felt a bit nervous. Had I told her that, I thought I did, but would she be really aware of what it entailed?

"I'm sure she will be fine. Jake's the only one who lives in the house all the time. Heck, it may even be therapeutic to her." I smiled and he mulled that over and then grinned.

"They always brighten up my bad days." He replied and I nodded.

"See, it'll be fine!" I assured, both Emmett and myself, it seemed.

**JPOV**

That stupid bitch had it coming, and I wasn't done with her by any means. The fact that I wasn't even allowed past the security desk pissed me off. I was a goddamn cop. I should be allowed anywhere, especially near my wife. Charlie had been by, but I didn't answer the door. Usually I had an answer for everything, but this one was going to be hard. I honestly didn't think I'd been too rough with her, but that was all water under the bridge at this point.

She just better not have lost the baby, or I'd kick her little ass.

It was a privilege that I let her get pregnant anyway. She wasn't really worthy of it, since I'm convinced she'd be a shit mother, but I figured if she was that bad I'd just get another woman in the house to take care of it while I was at work.

I tried calling my mother to give her a heads up that Bella was up to her lies again, but she wasn't answering and I had to believe she already knew about Bella and was already believing her lies. Manipulative little bitch.

I had to clean up all of the blood in the house because she wasn't home to do it and that made me even more pissed off. Now I was in the grocery store picking up beer and something easy for dinner. More than likely I'd just drink my dinner and call it done. I had to work in the morning anyway. That was one good thing about getting piss drunk – I didn't even care about the goose egg on the back of my head from that little fucker, Tyler. He'd get his when he least expected it. Maybe I'd follow him to a call or something and make it look like an accident.

You can't just hit a guy with a shovel and not expect him to want to get even.

I grabbed what I needed and headed out to the car. When I got there Charlie was standing there leaning against his cruiser that was blocking me in the parking space. _God dammit_… "Hey, Chief!" I smiled opening the trunk to put the beer and few bags inside.

"Hands on the car, asshole." He said, his eyes creeped me out, but I stood my ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are, man? I've got to get home, so please move the car." I grumbled and went to walk passed him. He shoved me, hard, and I fell against the trunk of my car.

"I said hands on the car." He growled and kicked my legs apart, patted me down and removed my carry, wallet, and keys. "We're going for a ride…" He whispered menacingly as he placed me in cuffs and threw me in the back of the cruiser.

"You can't do this, I'll have your badge!" I shouted. He just laughed. "Fuck you." The ride wasn't long and soon we were parked in my driveway. He yanked me out of the back and dragged me up the steps.

"Open the door." He ordered and I just stood there. He pulled my hands up by the cuffs until it felt like my shoulders were going to break as he took my keys and unlocked the door and threw me inside. Slamming the door behind him, I stumbled and fell onto the living room floor. "This is between you and me, James. I promise you, it's not your lucky day. Lucky would be me putting your ass in jail."

"What is your problem? You're acting crazy." I snapped, trying to get my ass up off the floor.

"You are going to walk me through exactly what happened the other night. If you leave anything out I will beat it out of you, do you understand me?"

"Cuffed? You'll beat me cuffed? You're a joke, you'll be fired in a second."

"Who are they going to believe asshole? Now move! I won't tell you twice." He shouted, reaching down and yanking me up off the floor.

I walked him into the kitchen with a sigh. He wasn't going to like this, but I really didn't want to have to try to defend myself cuffed. "I told her I wanted dinner ready and on the table by the time I got home. You knew that."

"And?"

"And I wanted her ready for me."

"That better fucking not be what I think it means…" His nose was flaring and his moustache seemed to be alive, bristling on his face. It would have been comical if I was in any other position. Right now, it was pretty scary.

"It does."

"Then what?" He snapped, picking up a wooden spatula from the stove. I didn't answer at first and he hit me in the shoulder with it. I let out a hiss and then licked my lips.

"I fed her, I ate, and then I went to take her on the table, but she hadn't groomed herself the way I liked it, so I hit her…"

"Where?"

"Here…" I pointed to the general area and he took that fucking spatula and hit me in the dick with it. I fell to my knees with a choked sob, seeing stars.

"Then what?" He ordered. I just shook my head, unable to talk. I was pretty sure I was going to puke all over the floor. "THEN WHAT?"

"I took her in the ass." I snapped. "She fought me and she hurt herself, man. I put her in the bathtub thinking it would stop the bleeding and then I got drunk, alright? I got so drunk that I passed out and she was in the water for a couple hours. Next thing I knew the fucking medics were here." I cried. Seriously, I think he broke my nuts!

"I don't think I heard you right… I know you didn't just tell me you raped my daughter."

"Fuck you, she's my wife!"

"She's my child! How many other times have you hurt her that I don't know about?" He asked, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and pulling me up off the floor. "If I was like you I'd shove this spatula where the sun don't shine and make sure I left fucking splinters!"

"I put her in scalding hot bath to teach her to shut up. That's the last I remember. 'Cept for when Tyler hit me in the fucking head with a shovel."

"Good, I'll be buying that guy a beer later. How many other times have you hurt my child?" Charlie wouldn't let up. I needed to get him the hell out of my house.

So I told him everything.

"You son of a bitch!" For every slap I admitted, he hit me with that god damn spatula. For every punch, he punched me. For every single thing I ever did to that stupid bitch I got back. I was bloodied and sore, and I'm pretty sure a rib or two were broken. I laid there on the tile floor as my father-in-law uncuffed me and crouched down in front of my face. "This didn't happen. If you think it happened, you'll be arrested for assault, domestic abuse, and rape. Understand, piss ant?"

"Understood…Chief." I choked.

"Good! Now stay away from my kid." He said and stormed out of the house.

The last thing I remember was thinking how clean the floor smelled, Bella did a damn god job…

* * *

_A/N: I had to redeem Charlie – it's the Christmas Spirit I tell ya! SO, what do you all think? Please let me know – think of it as my Christmas gift from you!_


End file.
